Camino al Infierno
by Keiiiiiii
Summary: Es una historia sobre un mundo de Fantasia, Gaia, con personajes de todo tipo, desde demonios a personajes de videojuegos, anime ...
1. El Comienzo

Esta historia, parte de una que cree para mi personaje en el Fc de los Bountous. El personaje se llama Spike y es un hombre lobo. Ahora os haré una pequeña introducción aclaratoria para que os podáis situar más o menos en la historia.

-Introducción-

Todo transcurre en un lugar parecido a la Tierra, pero se llama [colorred Gaia [/color.

El pueblo del protagonista se llama Mozdan, esta al norte de la ciudad principal y capital de su país, que se llama Siren. Es un pueblo pequeño rodeado por 2 grandes cordilleras montañosas, una al oeste y otra al este. Al norte tiene el mar de Ashur, y al sur la ciudad que he citado antes. Su pueblo es costero, por lo que ahí bastantes personas que trabajan en la pesca. No es un pueblo guerrero, son bastante pacíficos y viven en armonía con todo lo que les rodea. El padre de Spike es el alcalde del pueblo, lleva viviendo toda su vida en el pueblo, igual que antaño lo hiciera su padre, y así el padre de su padre. La madre, por el contrario, es de la ciudad de Juren, al oeste en Siren.

Spike, es nativo de ese pueblo como su padre. Ha sido criado por todo el pueblo, por lo que todo el mundo allí sabe quien es el y el los conoce a todos. Al principio de la historia es muy pequeño, tendrá como unos 6 o 7 años de humano, y ni el ni nadie sabía la que se avecina sobre su pueblo, y sobre todo el mundo de Gaia.

"El comienzo."

Spike estaba como siempre, con Mark y Glen jugando en el jardín de Belbet. Habían decidido que querían jugar al escondite, y le toco a Spike quedar mientras los otros 2 se escondían. El contó hasta 100 y después salio a buscarlos por el jardín, el cual era enorme, con muchas plantas raras y flores de todos los colores, era un lugar en el cual le encantaba estar. Siguió buscando durante un rato, pero encontrar a 2 personas en aquel sitio era una misión imposible. Así que decidió que lo mejor era adentrarse en lo profundo del jardín.

Entre tanto, en la entrada del pueblo, se habían presentado un grupo de forasteros, el que parecía ser el líder, tenía el pelo blanco y una espada casi tan larga como el.

[bAldeano:[/b Bienvenidos a Moz´dan, siéntanse como en su propia casa.

[bSephirot:[/b Arigato. Queríamos saber donde vive Nanuk?! Es un antiguo compañero nuestro.

[bAldeano:[/b Buscáis al alcalde por lo que veo.

Salió a contestar un tío bastante grande, pero que iba todo tapado, sin embargo sus manos no se veían humanas.

[bSabraniv:[/b Así que Nanuk es ahora un alcalde de un tranquilo pueblo… Interesante 

[bSephirot:[/b Nos podrías decir donde vive?

[bAldeano:[/b Por supuesto. Veis aquella casa grande de madera, es el ayuntamiento, pero también es su casa, allí si no esta el estará su esposa, Iris.

Otro de los forasteros, que estaba detrás de Sabraniv, fue quien habló. Tenía aspecto de humano, con el pelo negro y en la frente una gran bandana roja, de un material raro.

[bSol:[/b Entonces también esta Iris con él. Hace tiempo que no la vemos, desde lo de Urun.

[bSephirot:[/b Lo se. Seguro que se alegran de vernos. Vamos.

El grupo de forasteros se dirigió hacía la casa ayuntamiento de la familia de Spike. Entre tanto, él sin darse cuenta, se había adentrado tanto en lo profundo del jardín, que ya no sabía muy bien donde estaba. Estaba perdido.

[bSpike:[/b En fin. Ahora no se por donde volver.

Mientras seguía caminando, llegó a una especie de lagunita, en la cual estaba una mujer, preciosa, con el pelo azul y un vestido largo blanco, la cual estaba con una bandana en la mano de color negro. Spike se acercó.

[bSpike:[/b Esto… Disculpe señorita? Me puede decir por donde salir?

[bMujer:[/b Claro pequeño. Pero acércate un momento, quiero que veas una cosa.

[bSpike:[/b Es que yo…

[bMujer:[/b No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada Spike, soy amiga de tu madre. Iris!

[bSpike:[/b Conoces a mama?

[bMujer:[/b Sí. Es una vieja amiga. Mira acércate.

Spike se acercó, pero con bastante cautela al sitio donde estaba sentada la mujer. Cuando llegó a su altura, la mujer le indicó con un gesto que mirará para la laguna. Spike se inclinó para mirar dentro de la laguna.

[bSpike:[/b Que tengo que mirar?

[bMujer:[/b Tranquilo, pequeño. Tu solo mira el agua.

[bSpike:[/b Vale.

Spike estuvo un tiempo mirando para el agua, hasta que empezó a ver imágenes y formas en el agua.

[bSpike:[/b Que es esto?

[bMujer:[/b Mira te lo contaré.

Y la mujer le empezó a contar lo que estaba viendo.

[bMujer:[/b Ves esos bosques, y al fondo esas torres blancas?

[bSpike:[/b Sí!

[bMujer:[/b Es el lugar donde naciste y te criaste.

[bSpike:[/b Pero yo nací aquí, en Mozdan?!

[bMujer:[/b Tus padres no te lo han dicho, pero tu naciste en esa ciudad. Lo que pasa que cuando tenías 3 años, pasó una cosa y tuvisteis que venir a este pueblecito.

[bSpike:[/b Pero mis papas…

[bMujer:[/b Tranquilo pequeño. Ya lo entenderás todo con el tiempo. Ahora lo que debes saber que ese era el lugar en el que naciste. Si alguna vez te pasa algo, debes ir a ese sitio.

[bSpike:[/b Pero no se donde queda.

[bMujer:[/b Toma esta brújula. Te indicará a donde debes ir. Solo debes ir al este. El día que quieras saber todo y entender todo ve allí. Ahora vuelve a casa. Vete por ese caminito, siguiendo el riachuelo, entonces encontrarás tu casa.

[bSpike:[/b … Vale. Muchas gracias.

[bMujer:[/b Espera. Quédate también con esta cinta. Llegado el momento te ayudará.

[bSpike:[/b Bueno gracias.

Spike hecho a correr, la mujer miró como se marchaba y antes de perderlo de vista le grito.

[bMujer:[/b Dile a tu madre que la cinta te la dio Selune, ella ya sabrá quien soy.

[bSpike:[/b Vale. Adiós!!

Ella miró para la lagunita, y en voz baja le contesto.

[bMujer:[/b Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi pequeño guerrero.

Spike corrió durante 2 minutos, hasta que vio la entrada a su casa, cuando iba a entrar, vio que sus padres estaban hablando con un grupo de 3 personas, de las cuales le llamó la atención el del pelo blanco y su larga espada.

[bSephirot:[/b Creíais que no os encontraríamos? No seáis tan ilusos, no os pega.

[bNanuk:[/b Que es lo que queréis?

[bSabraniv:[/b Aun tienes la osadía te preguntarnos eso?? Ya sabes lo que queremos.

[bSol:[/b Donde esta el chico?

[bIris:[/b El chico ya no esta con nosotros. Lo mandamos a una escuela.

[bSephirot:[/b Te creería, créeme quiero hacerlo, pero se que esta por aquí. Ya nos mentisteis una vez. Donde esta el crío?

[bNanuk:[/b Te hemos dicho que aquí no esta. Marchaos ahora mismo de mi casa.

[bSabraniv:[/b O si no que? Nos vas a echar? Eso sería demasiada fanfarronería viniendo de ti y sabiendo quienes somos.

[bSol:[/b Puede que antaño fueras parte de nuestro grupo, pero ni siquiera entonces eras quien de plantarnos cara. Si quisiéramos podríamos mataros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

[bSephirot:[/b Tranquilo, Sol. No hace falta matar a nadie. Haremos una cosa, volveremos en 3 días, y si entonces no esta Spike aquí, os mataremos a los 2 y arrasaremos este pueblo de mierda. Espero haber dejado todo claro.

[bNanuk:[/b Sí. Pero ya os hemos dicho que no esta aquí.

[bSabraniv:[/b Pues mas vale que lo este… Por vuestro bien!!

El grupo se marcha, al salir Sephirot choca con Spike, lo mira, pero no cree que sea el chico que están buscando.

[bSephirot:[/b Oye, chico, no tendrás un amiguito que es el niño que vive aquí no?

[bSpike:[/b No señor…

[bSol:/b Déjalo. No nos será de ayuda.

Los 3 se van. Cuando están bastante alejados, Spike entra en casa.

[bIris:[/b Estas bien, Spike? Te han hecho algo??

Iris lo abraza.

[bSpike:[/b No mama. Estoy bien. Quienes eran esos hombres?

[bNanuk:[/b Nadie. Unos antiguos conocidos míos. Tengo que ir a un sitio, tardare un poco. No salgáis de casa. Le diré a Nolan y Edgar que vengan.

[bIris:[/b Esta bien. Ten cuidado.

[bNanuk:[/b Lo tendré.

Se besan y Nanuk coge a Spike, lo pone en su colo y le dice.

[bNanuk:[/b Pase lo que pase. Quiero que sepas que nosotros te querremos siempre.

[bSpike:[/b … Ya lose, papa.

Se abrazan y Nanuk emprende el viaje.

Los 2 se quedan solos en la casa, y al poco llegan los otros 2 hombres. Iris le prepara la comida a Spike, y se da cuenta de que tiene una cinta en la mano.

[bIris:[/b Cielo, de donde sacaste eso?

[bSpike:[/b Esta cinta me la dio una mujer, en casa de Belbet. Me había perdido en los jardines y ella me dijo como salir. Dijo que era amiga tuya mama!

[bIris:[/b Amiga mía? Y como se llamaba?

[bSpike:[/b Dijo que se llamaba Selune!

Al oír el nombre, a Iris se le cayo la pota al suelo.

[bIris:[/b Has dicho Selune?

[bSpike:[/b Sí, mama.

[bIris:[/b Así que ella también nos ha encontrado. Hijo mío, quiero que me hagas un favor.

[bSpike:[/b Dime mama.

[bIris:[/b Quiero que vayas a casa de Miriam, y le digas que te deje dormir en su casa.

[bSpike:[/b Pero mama…

[bIris:[/b Haz lo que te digo.

Spike cogió 4 cosas y se fue para casa de Miriam, que estaba a pocos metros de la suya.

Miriam le hizo la cama para que durmiera, y se quedó dormido. Al rato, unos ruidos hicieron que Spike se despertara. Sintió mucho calor, y cuando se asomo a la ventana de la habitación vio como todo el pueblo ardía, las llamas estaban en todas las casas, había cuerpos de personas tirados en el suelo muertos. Cuando miro hacía su casa, vio al tipo del pelo blanco con los otros 2. El grande que iba encapuchado, ya no lo iba, y se veía como un ser demoníaco, con ojos rojos y dientes afilados. El otro, tenía en su mano una espada que desprendía fuego. El del pelo blanco tenía en frente a un caballero con una armadura, y la madre de Spike estaba al lado de este caballero de rodillas llorando.

[bIris:[/b Tienes que dejarlo. No puedes con ellos.

[bSephirot:[/b Solo lo repetiré una vez. Donde demonios esta el CRIO??

[bCaballero:[/b Te hemos dicho que no sabemos donde esta…

[bSol:[/b Este se piensa que somos tontos. Por mucho que lo escondáis, lo acabaremos encontrando, es cuestión de tiempo. Si los dioses del kaos lo quieren, lo acabarán teniendo. Así que Nanuk, esto es perder el tiempo.

[bSephirot:[/b No piensas decirlo verdad?

[bNanuk:[/b Jamás. El no será como vosotros.

[bSabraniv:[/b El chico? Es como nosotros. Es un demonio, y cuando conozca su poder y quien es, será uno de los nuestros y arrasaremos Gaia de una vez y por siempre.

[bNanuk:[/b JAMAS!!

[bSephirot:[/b Pues mira que bien… Si no lo dices, aquí perdemos el tiempo.

Sephirot cogió su espada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, partió a Nanuk a la mitad.

[bIris:[/b Mi vida… NO!!

[bSabraniv:[/b Tu tampoco nos dirás donde esta el dichoso crío?

[bIris:[/b NUNCA.

[bSephirot:[/b Es una pena. Tú eras preciosa… Hielo!

Una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo se abalanzan sobre el cuerpo de Iris, atravesándola y matándola al instante. Spike desde la ventana, presencia impotente la escena, sin poder hacer nada.

[bSol:[/b Vámonos de una vez. Volvamos.

[bSephirot:[/b Esta bien.

Los 3 se van, pero antes, Sephirot se gira y ve a Spike en la ventana de la casa. Sus miradas se cruzan, por un lado la de indiferencia y disfrute de Sephirot, por otro lado, la de odio e impotencia de Spike.

Al poco rato, Spike sale de la casa y se dirige hacía lo que queda de sus padres, se acerca a sus cuerpos destrozados por Sephirot, y se hecha a llorar sobre sus cuerpos, ahora sin vida.

Esta así durante un rato, hasta que se levanta, se limpia las lágrimas, y ahora con sus ojos, sin vida, vacíos, coge la espada de su padre y se va hacía la entrada del pueblo. Mientras camina, contemplan como el fuego quema lo que queda de las casas de sus vecinos, su familia, los cuerpos muertos que una vez fueron todo su mundo, ahora eran pasto de las llamas y de la tierra que los vio nacer y crecer. La espada le pesaba, y era casi tan grande como el, por lo que la iba arrastrando, el ruido que hacía con el suelo, se fundía con el que hacían las llamas en contacto con las cosas.

Al poco llegó a la entrada, se paró, y hecho un último vistazo a lo que una vez había sido su casa, su hogar, su mundo.

Después cogió y siguió caminado sin rumbo durante toda la noche, arrastrando la espada.

Siguió y siguió, hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más, y al alba, tiró la espada y se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Mientras dormía, las imágenes de aquella noche, le sobrevenían una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando consiguió despertar, estaba encima de un carro, cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver a un señor con fumando una pipa de madera, este se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le dijo.

[bSeñor:[/b Que ya te has despertado? Llevas durmiendo un día entero. Debías estar agotado. Me llamo Remus, encantado de conocerte. Como te llamas?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Bueno así que no tienes ganas de hablar. No importa. Mira estamos cerca de la ciudad de Siren, la gran capital del país. Seguro que nunca has estado aquí.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Aquí hay de todo. Ah si, toma la espada, la cogí. Supuse que era importante para ti.

[bSpike:[/b …

Cuando Spike alzó la mirada, pudo ver las grandes puertas de hierro y oro macizo que estaban en la entrada de Siren. Al entrar pudo ver grandes edificios, y una enorme cantidad de gente, todos corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando, charlando, bebiendo…

Remus le llevó por el centro del mercado hasta una taberna que había al final, el lugar se llamaba "El Pony salvaje"


	2. La vida en la Capital

"La vida en la capital."

Cuando Remus y Spike llegaron a la taberna, tuvieron que dejar el carro en un árbol próximo a la entrada de la casa de la taberna. Los 2 entraron dentro. Spike pudo ver a un gran número de mercenarios, soldados y varios tipos de guerreros, mientras pasaba detrás de Remus, algunos lo miraban con una cara extraña, les llamaba la atención la espada que llevaba en la mano, uno de los mercenarios lo paro en seco y le habló.

[bDitch:[/b Ei chico. De donde has sacado esa espada? Es muy bonita, creo que es demasiado para ti.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bDitch:[/b Que pasa? Es que no sabes hablar o que? RESPONDEME?!

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Ditch, no ves que no sabe hablar, déjalo!

[bDitch:[/b No me da la gana.

Ditch saca rápidamente su espada corta y le pone la punta en el ojo derecho a Spike, el cual no hace ni siquiera un movimiento de miedo o sorpresa, algo que desconcierta al mercenario y a la vez lo asusta.

[bRemus:[/b Porque no lo dejas de una vez? Si no tender que avisar a los guardias.

[bDitch:[/b Tranquilo tío! Era una coña. Pasar y tomar algo que os invitó yo.

[bRemus:[/b Gracias. Pero ahora mismo tenemos cosas que hacer, quizá más tarde.

Remus y Spike fueron hacia la barra, donde estaba una chica con el pelo azul y una pañoleta verde en la cabeza.

[bRemus:[/b Escucha Ingrid. Ya he vuelto.

Le contesta sin girarse, mientras ella limpia unos vasos.

[bIngrid:[/b Trajiste lo que te pedí?

[bRemus:[/b Claro. Esta todo, pero no quería hablar de eso.

[bIngrid:[/b Y de que se trata entonces?

[bRemus:[/b Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Ingrid al oír esto, se giró para ver a quien se estaba refiriendo, pero ella no veía a nadie, entonces Remus le indicó con un gesto que mirara para abajo, fue cuando vio a Spike.

[bIngrid:[/b No me querrás decir con esto que es tu hijo? Mama se llevaría un gran disgusto.

[bRemus:[/b No seas estúpida. Lo encontré en el paso de Duron. Estaba tirado en el camino lleno de sangre y con esa espada, así que me lo traje.

[bIngrid:[/b Tu y tu manía de coger gatos abandonados… Como se llama?

[bRemus:[/b No lo se. No ha dicho nada desde que lo encontré. Ni siquiera se si sabe hablar.

[bIngrid:[/b Ei, chaval, como te llamas?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Ves. No sabe hablar. Quería saber si se podía quedar contigo…

[bIngrid:[/b Como que conmigo? Como soy una mujer se supone que tengo que quedarme con el crío??

[bRemus:[/b No es por eso. Yo viajo mucho y no tengo casa, tu tienes casa y la taberna. El te podría ayudar limpiando mesas, recogiendo vasos, despachando. Solo tendrías que dejarle dormir en tu casa y darle de comer.

[bIngrid:[/b Supongo que no me vendría mal una ayudita. Pero no será un chico de estos raros, que se escapa o algo?

[bRemus:[/b No lo creo. Parece buen chaval. Verdad, chico?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b Si se queda, tendré que llamarlo de alguna manera… Desde ahora te llamarás Shin.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Bueno, chico, digo Shin, yo me tengo que ir. Ayuda a mi hermana en todo lo que puedas.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bRemus:[/b Adiós a los 2.

Remus se fue de nuevo, mientras Ingrid le empezó a comentar a Spike todo lo que tendría que hacer. Ahora solo le mando que barriera, recogiera las jarras y limpiará las mesas. Spike no le dijo ni si ni no, simplemente cogió las cosas para limpiar y lo empezó a hacer. Al acabar la jornada, Ingrid lo acompaño a lo que sería desde ahora su nuevo hogar. Le explico varias normas que debía seguir en la casa, cosas sin importancia, para que no la molestara en su casa. Lo llevo al piso de arriba, allí le dijo que podía dormir en el desván, que era una habitación que tenía desocupada. Le dio una sopa calentita, un poco de carne, y le preparó un baño. Mientras Spike estaba en el baño, su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, en su cabeza estaba la imagen de aquellos que le habían robado su vida. No quería olvidarlas, porque en su cabeza solo tenía una idea que se repetía una y otra vez. VENGANZA!!

Al acabar el baño, se fue para su habitación y se hecho a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Ingrid lo vino a despertar.

[bIngrid:[/b Venga, Shin! No vas a estar durmiendo todo el santo día. Tenemos clientes, venga.

Spike se vistió y bajo para la taberna. Cuando llegó vio que lo que decía Ingrid no era mentira, había un gran número de soldados, con un emblema en el pecho dorado, con una S con espinas. Eran los soldados del reino de Siren.

[bIngrid:[/b Sírveles las copas, y que no se te caiga ninguna.

[bSpike:[/b …

Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando, empezó a oír historias sobre lo que había ocurrido en Mozdan.

[bSoldado:[/b No lo habéis oído. Uno de los mensajeros del Rey de los Bosques, Izdril, ha traído nuevas de que un pueblo ha sido aniquilado al norte.

[bSoldado2:[/b Si. Yo también lo he oído. Tú sabrás que decía el mensaje no, Kovak?

Kovak era un sargento de Siren, por lo que era el encargado de la zona que entraba a formar parte la taberna, era como el sheriff por decirlo de alguna manera. Por ser sargento, su espada era de color violeta.

[bKovak:[/b Pues el mensaje decía que el pueblo arrasado era el que estaba en la costa del mar de Ashur, Moz´dan creo que se llamaba.

[bSoldado3:[/b Sí. Pero no se sabe quien ha sido.

[bKovak:[/b En principio no. Dicen que posiblemente ha sido una facción del ejército del oeste, de las huestes de Grorin, pero no se puede confirmar, ya que no ha quedado nada ni nadie con vida.

[bSoldado1:[/b Y que piensa hacer Siren. Comenzará la guerra de la que tanto se habla?

[bKovak:[/b Es muy pronto para confirmarlo. Además, nadie va a entrar en guerra porque un pueblo de mierda, con 4 aldeanos haya sido arrasado.

Al oír esto, Spike que estaba con unas jarras en la mano, apretó una hasta que le reventó en la mano. El ruido, hizo girarse a Kovak y al resto de los soldados.

[bSoldado2:[/b Ten más cuidado chico. Tu eres nuevo aquí no?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bSoldado2:[/b Que pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b Perdonad que no os conteste, es que no sabe hablar.

[bKovak:[/b Y se puede saber quien es? Es familia tuya?

[bIngrid:[/b Es un hijo de una prima lejana, me dijo que el crío necesitaba aprender un oficio y le dije que lo trajera.

[bKovak:[/b Aunque sea lejana, debéis llevaros muy bien. Ya que aquí solo has trabajado tu desde que abriste la taberna.

[bIngrid:[/b Ya. Pero era necesario ampliar horizontes…

[bKovak:[/b Y me dices tu como se llama?

[bIngrid:[/b Si. Se llama Shin.

[bKovak:[/b Como? Se llama igual que…

[bIngrid:[/b Es solo una coincidencia. Bueno dejad que os invité a esta ronda.

[bKovak:[/b No es necesario. A ti te hace falta el dinero más que a mi.

[bIngrid:[/b Muchas gracias.

Los soldados se van, Ingrid mete a Spike en la cocina.

[bIngrid:[/b Ya sabía yo que me ibas meter en problemas. No te acerques a ese hombre, no es lo que parece ser, es un corrupto y busca la manera de arruinarme, pero de cara al público actúa como un amigo. No quiero que te acerques a él.

[bSpike:[/b …

Spike le hace un gesto con la cabeza diciéndole que no, que no lo hará.

[bIngrid:[/b Así me gusta, Shin. Ahora ve a recoger esos vasos y después quiero que vayas a la carnicería. Es hacía arriba, al pasar la herrería. No tiene perdida.

[bSpike:[/b …

Cuando se acercaba el medio día, Spike ya había acabado en la taberna, y cogió la puerta para poner rumbo a la carnicería. Por el camino, vio a mucha gente, cada uno con sus cosas, sus oficios, también se dio cuenta de que había un soldado en cada esquina. Pasó la herrería y siguió el camino que le había indicado Ingrid. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la carnicería, oyó los gritos de una niña. Se acercó a mirar que pasaba.

En un parque cercano, había un grupo de 5 chicos molestando a una niña, que tenía las ropas sucias.

[bNiño1:[/b Te hemos dicho que nos des la bolsa que llevas? Acaso quieres que te peguemos?

[bNiña:[/b No os tengo miedo. Puedo daros una paliza a los 5 a la vez.

[bNiño2:[/b Vaya con la criaja esta. Solo queremos la dichosa bolsa.

[bNiña:[/b Pues os quedareis con las ganas.

[bNiño3:[/b Pues tendremos que quitártela a la fuerza.

Spike se quedó mirando, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre la niña, y la tiraron al suelo, uno de ellos cogió la bolsa, mientras el mayor de los 5 le empezó a dar patadas a la niña que estaba en el suelo. Entonces algo que le dijo, le recordó a Spike el momento en que Sephirot iba a matar a su madre.

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Spike no vio al chico diciéndolas, vio a Sephirot y en vez de la niña vio a su madre en el suelo.

[bNiño5:[/b Es una pena. Tú eras preciosa!

Esto hizo que en Spike surgieran unos sentimientos tan oscuros y unas sensaciones como no había sentido en tiempo. Cogió, y se abalanzó sobre el grupo.

[bNiño3:[/b Esta bolsa solo tiene…

Cuando se giró, Spike ya le había dado un puñetazo en toda la cara. Tirándolo al suelo.

[bNiño2:[/b Y este de donde sale? Mirtos?

El niño mayor que aun estaba dándole patadas a la niña, se giró y miró a Spike, la niña desde el suelo también se incorporó para ver que estaba pasando.

[bNiño5:[/b Que ocurre? Ese es tu amiguito? Dadle una paliza.

Los 3 lo rodearon, pero Spike solo miraba para el chico que estaba junto a la niña, sus ojos estaban cambiando a un tono amarillo. Uno de los niños se tiro encima de el, pero Spike lo esquivo, le dio una patada en la cara cuando este se encontraba tirado en el suelo, y el niño comenzó a llorar. Acto seguido, los otros 2 fueron a golpearlo, y cuando iban a darle, Spike entró en cólera y grito, abriendo la mano.

[bSpike:[/b HIELO!!!

Varias lanzas de hielo dieron en los chavales, causándoles heridas graves. Los dejó en el suelo y se dirigió hacia el chico mayor, que era el que quedaba. Mientras caminaba, sus brazos los iba balanceando, mientras el caminaba haciendo eses.

[bNiño5:[/b Que es lo que eres tu… Como has podido hacer eso?

Al estar cerca del niño, Spike aceleró y le agarró la cabeza con la mano derecha, lo estampó contra el muro que estaba detrás, y después le golpeo la barriga con la rodilla. Pero no paró de golpearlo, una y otra y otra vez. El niño estaba desangrándose, y casi no podía respirar. Pero Spike seguía, sus ojos y esa media sonrisa de satisfacción no le hacían comprender lo que estaba pasando, el quería proteger a su madre, así que no pararía. La niña se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y le agarró de la pierna. Spike se giró y la miro, le pareció preciosa, sobretodo el pelo rojo que le caía por la cara.

[bNiña:[/bPor favor, basta! Déjalo.

[bSpike:[/b …

Spike paró de golpearlo, y se sentó en el suelo cansado. Los niños, ayudándose unos a otros consiguieron marcharse. La niña se sentó en frente de Spike, este la miro pero no dijo nada.

[bNiña:[/b Gracias por ayudarme. Como te llamas?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bNiña:[/b No sabes como te llamas? Os es que no sabes hablar? Si antes te he escuchado.

[bSpike:[/b … Me… Llamo…

Cuando se lo iba a decir, recordó que el grupo de Sephirot lo estaría buscando y que decir su auténtico nombre podría ser un problema para ella.

[bSpike:[/b Yo soy Shin.

[bNiña:[/b Vaya que nombre. xDDD. Yo me llamo… Maya!

[bSpike:[/b … 

[bMaya:[/b Dime, donde vives?

[bSpike:[/b … Vivó en la posada del Pony salvaje!

[bMaya:[/b En la casa de Ingrid? Ya se donde queda. Yo vivo… Cerca de aquí, pero como mi padre es… Vendedor, nos estamos moviendo siempre por la ciudad, con la casa a cuestas jejejeje.

[bSpike:[/b … Ah, vale.

[bMaya:[/b Y tus padres?

[bSpike:[/b … Mis padres… Están…

Maya se dio cuenta de que algo les había pasado, porque Spike puso una cara muy triste al mencionarlos, así que rápidamente le dijo.

[bMaya:[/b No hace falta que me hables de ellos si no quieres. La verdad es que el mío es muy pesado, siempre me esta prohibiendo cosas. Es una lata. A veces me gustaría coger y marcharme yo sola por el mundo adelante, sin nada, disfrutando de las cosas que nos da Gaia.

[bSpike:[/b … Suena bien.

[bMaya:[/b En serio? Pues algún día, cuando pueda, si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

[bSoldado:[/b Nos han dicho que han visto a una niña por aquí, puede que sea ella.

[bSoldado2:[/b Esta bien. Yo miraré por aquí.

[bMaya:[/b Me ha gustado conocerte. Mira, Shin, estate aquí mañana, por la tarde y seguimos hablando.

[bSpike:[/b … Vale.

La chica empezó a correr, Spike se levantó y se dirigió hacía la carnicería. Después volvió a la taberna. Ingrid lo vio entrar y al momento le dijo.

[bIngrid:[/b Se puede saber de donde vienes? Hace mas de media hora que te dije que fueras. Te has perdido o que?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b Ha pasado algo, te noto distinto?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b Esta bien, deja eso en la cocina y ponto a limpiar esas 2 mesas, tengo la comida lista para que la comas.

Spike al oír esto le sonrió, y fue a dejar la carne encima de la mesa de la cocina. Ingrid lo seguía mirando, estaba intrigada, sobre todo en los ojos, ya que ahora en su mirada no había ese vacío que tenía siempre.


	3. El Molino y el Monasterio

"El molino y el monasterio."

Después de la lucha que había tenido por la tarde, Spike no paraba de pensar que había sido aquello que había sentido, se había peleado en broma con algunos amigos en el pueblo, pero nunca había sentido algo parecido, tanto odio e ira, tanto desenfreno, y mucho menos había disfrutado tanto causándole dolor a otra persona.

Al día siguiente, como había acordado con Maya, fue a su encuentro en el parque del día anterior. Llego un poco antes, y estuvo esperando un rato. Mientras miraba pasar la gente, familias, algo que él había perdido para siempre, porque unos hombres habían decidido que debía ser así.

Siguió esperando, pero Maya no llegaba, y Spike empezó a pensar que ella no iría, que lo había dicho por quedar bien, que total, como iba a quedar con un chico que conociera un día cualquiera.

Spike ya estaba cansado de esperar, llevaba 2 horas y la verdad, no podía más, cuando estaba apunto de levantarse para marcharse, oyó una voz por detrás que lo llamaba a gritos.

[bMaya:[/b SHIN!!

[bSpike:[/b …

Cuando se giró para mirar mejor, vio que ella venía a toda prisa y saltó encima de él. Sin querer le vio las bragas color rosa que llevaba. Los 2 fueron rodando un cacho por el parque hasta que se pararon. Maya lo cogió por la mano y se metieron entre unos arbustos. Al poco aparecieron un grupo de soldados, los cuales parecían estar siguiendo a Maya.

[bMaya:[/b Perdona por no poder llegar antes, he tenido unos problemas para poder salir.

[bSpike:[/b … No te preocupes.

[bMaya:[/b Llevas mucho esperándome?

[bSpike:[/b … No, acabo de llegar.

[bMaya:[/b Ah bueno, mejor. Ven que te quiero enseñar un sitio.

Maya agarró de la mano a Spike y se lo llevó hasta un molino que había en la colina del noroeste de la ciudad. Allí había una laguna cerca, con peces y muchos animales, era un sitio muy bonito y tranquilo.

[bMaya:[/b Este es mi lugar preferido. Me gusta escaparme y venir aquí, se esta muy bien.

[bSpike:[/b … Si.

[bMaya:[/b No hables tanto que me abrumas xDD. Cuéntame algo de ti!

[bSpike:[/b … No hay mucho que contar. Me crié en un pueblo del norte, con un mar al lado y varios jardines. Se estaba bien.

[bMaya:[/b Y ya esta?

[bSpike:[/b … Sí.

[bMaya:[/b Jo! Shin… Podías contar algo más.

[bSpike:[/b … Cuéntame tu algo de tu vida!

[bMaya:[/b Verás, yo … Bueno… Vivo en una casa grande, tenemos un jardín.

[bSpike:[/b … Pero no vivías en muchos sitios?

[bMaya:[/b Si… Bueno… Es que estamos en casa de una hermana de mi padre.

[bSpike:[/b … Vale.

Durante parte de la tarde, Maya le contó historias de donde vivía, la gente que conocía, las cosas que le gustaría hacer y no podía. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Spike la escuchaba, y se sentía feliz, como cuando Papa le contaba historias de guerras y monstruos.

[bMaya:[/b Quieres que te enseñe otro sitio secreto?

[bSpike:[/b … Claro.

Maya lo llevó hasta un antiguo monasterio en ruinas, los 2 entraron por una pequeña obertura en la puerta de entrada. Dentro del mismo, pudieron ver pinturas y figuras de varios dioses, Maya se quedo debajo de una en particular, parecía una mujer, pero estaba medio destruida por el fuego y el abandono.

[bMaya:[/b Este cuadro siempre me ha gustado. No ahora que no se ve, si no cuando estaba entero, era precioso. Es una mujer, dicen que la diosa de la Luna.

[bSpike:[/b … La luna?

[bMaya:[/b Sí. Dicen que fue la que tuvo bajo su protección a los lobos. Pero que unos tipos malvados la desterraron y destruyeron su pueblo y su gente.

[bSpike:[/b … Vaya.

[bMaya:[/b Que tarde se me ha hecho… Tengo que volver. La próxima vez te voy a buscar a casa.

[bSpike:[/b … Vale.

Antes de marchar, Maya se da la vuelta y le da un beso en la mejilla.

[bMaya:[/b Adiós.

Durante un rato, y después de que marchara Maya, Spike se quedo con la mano en la mejilla. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, una cosa a la que antes jamás le hubiese dado tanta importancia, ahora era como algo maravilloso y lleno de vida.

Cogió y se marchó sonriendo para casa. Al llegar, Ingrid le montó una bronca de 3 pares de narices, ya que se tenía que haber quedado a trabajar por la tarde, y como se lió con Maya, se olvido por completo de que tenía que hacerlo. Así que Ingrid le obligó a limpiar todo y recoger lo que quedaba a él solo, aunque tuviera que estar todo la noche recogiéndolo. Casi de madrugada, consiguió acabar y se echo a dormir. Pero al poco rato, Ingrid lo despertó porque ya era hora de abrir.

Durante todo el día, Spike estuvo pendiente de ver si Maya venía por la Taberna, cada 2 por 3 salía por la puerta para mirar los alrededores de la casa, pero nada, el día pasaba y ella no da signos de vida. Así se paso Spike todo el día, Ingrid se dio cuenta de que no estaba a lo que tenía que estar y le llamo varias veces la atención.

[bIngrid:[/b Se puede saber en que estas pensando, Shin?

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b Deja de pensar en las musarañas y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Al final de la jornada, ya estaba anocheciendo, y Spike sabía que Maya ya no vendría, y se fue sin cenar para su habitación.

[bIngrid:[/b No quieres comer nada?

Le dijo que no con la cabeza y se subió a su cuarto.

Se tiró con la almohada encima de la cabeza y empezó a quedarse dormido. Por la noche estuvo soñando lo de siempre, la muerte de sus padres, pero algo era distinto, al final veía a Maya que lo llevaba al molino, y eso le hacía sentirse muy cómodo y en paz.

En el sueño empezó a oír como Maya lo llamaba, hasta que se despertó y vio a Maya que estaba encima de él, tratando de despertarlo.

[bMaya:[/b Menudas caras de gastas durmiendo. Creí que no podría despertarte.

[bSpike:[/b … Como has entrado?

[bMaya:[/b Es fácil. Por la ventana tienes cerca un árbol, es muy fácil subir por él hasta aquí.

[bSpike:[/b … Pero como vienes tan tarde? Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

[bMaya:[/b Mis padres no saben nada. Creen que aun estoy en mi cama durmiendo. Te dije que vendría a verte. No te alegras?

[bSpike:[/b … Claro.

[bMaya:[/b Así que esta es tu casa… No es como me lo esperaba. Y dime, que es de ti Ingrid? Ya sabes… Tía, prima…

[bSpike:[/b…

Spike no le quería contar que en realidad no era nada de él, así que le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho Ingrid a Kovak.

[bSpike:[/b Es una prima lejana de mi madre, por lo que me han traído a la gran ciudad.

[bMaya:[/b Quieren sacar buen partido de ti, e?

[bSpike:[/b Supongo.

[bMaya:[/b Y que quieres ser de mayor? Soldado, mago, hechicero, arquero…

[bSpike:[/b No lose. Solo quiero conseguir ser más fuerte para poder hacer algo…

[bMaya:[/b Como que algo?

[bSpike:[/b Algún día te lo contaré. Pero ahora deberías volver a casa, se preocuparán si no estas!

[bMaya:[/b No creó. Solo están pendientes de mi hermano, lo están preparando para…

[bSpike:[/b Para que?

[bMaya:[/b Bueno, verás… Para Soldado. Aquí esta muy bien vista la carrera de soldado, sabes?

[bSpike:[/b No. Pero tu que quieres ser de mayor?

[bMaya:[/b Aun no lo se. Solo me gustaría ser alguien que pudiera viajar por el mundo, sin importarle nada.

[bSpike:[/b Suena divertido. Pero creo que deberías irte.

[bMaya:[/b Jo! Shin, déjame dormir contigo…

[bSpike:[/b Como…mo…mo que dormir…conmigO?

[bMaya:[/b Por fa, no quiero volver a casa…

[bSpike:[/b Pero …

[bMaya:[/b Hazme un sitio.

Maya apartó a Spike, el cual ahora estaba contra la pared del cuarto, Maya se había puesto de espaldas a él. Spike estaba muy rojo, y no sabía donde meterse. Así que trato de moverse lo mínimo, sin tocar a Maya. Al principio le costo muchísimo no tocarla. Pero estaba cansado y se quedo dormido.

Cuando se volvió a despertar, por la noche, abrió los ojos y vio como Maya ahora estaba agarrada a él, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la suya, con la poca luz que dejaba pasar la luna, pudo ver su cara, tan bonita y reluciente, sus labios, aquella melena roja que le caía por la cara, aquel olor tan relajante que despedía. El problema para él, era que ahora si se movía la despertaría, así que no lo quedo otra que quedarse en esa postura, hasta que ella se moviera o algo. Sin embargo, Spike estaba muy relajado durmiendo así, por lo que o pudo evitar y volvió a quedar dormido.


	4. El Ataque de la Horda

"El ataque de la horda."

Cuando Spike se volvió a despertar, vio que Maya ya no estaba con el, al parecer se había marchado temprano sin despertarlo, pero en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, pudo ver un lazo negro. Supuso que era de Maya, como era lógico, y que se lo regalaba, así que se lo puso en el brazo derecho y bajo como siempre a la taberna.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casa, recordaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche, y una sonrisa se le escapa al recordarlo. Cuando llego a la entrada de la posada, empezó a oír mucho barullo, gente gritando y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de lo que había pasado en su pueblo natal.

Entró rápido al local y vio que estaba lleno de soldados, y mercenarios, algunos con heridas graves, otros sangrando, Ingrid no paraba de moverse de aquí para halla. Spike se acercó a ella y le puso cara de "que es lo que esta pasando" Ella se dio cuenta y le contó rápido.

[bIngrid:[/b Como puede ser que aun no te hayas enterado! Ha entrado un grupo de Orcos, que vienen de las Tierras del Oeste. Son muchos, aparte de Tragos y Trolls. Según lo que he oído, están tratando de matar a la familia real de Siren.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bIngrid:[/b No lo entiendes? Sin Rey, Siren entraría en un estado de anarquía, en el cual, cualquiera con hombres y poder suficiente se alzaría con el poder.

[bSpike:[/b …

Mientras Ingrid le contaba los pormenores de la incursión de esta horda, Spike pensaba si algo malo le habría pasado a Maya.

[bIngrid:[/b Si llegan al castillo, el rey y su familia estaría en peligro. Oye, de donde has sacado ese lazo negro?

[bSpike:[/b … Dime donde esta la espada que tenía?

[bIngrid:[/b COMO?? SABES HABLAR?? DESDE CUANDO??

[bSpike:[/b No tenemos tiempo. Dime donde esta, tengo que ir buscar a una amiga. Rápido.

[bIngrid:[/b Esta encima de la despensa, pero espera Shin… No deberías.

[bSpike:[/b Tengo que encontrarla. No me pasará nada. No puedo morir, aun no…

[bIngrid:[/b A que te refieres?

[bEnfermera:[/b Ingrid, necesitamos ayuda aquí!

[bIngrid:[/b Ahora voy. Escucha Shin…

Pero Spike ya se había ido a buscar la espada. Así la tuvo en sus manos, y como pudo, la llevo a la espalda y salió a buscar a Maya. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, pudo presenciar el horror que allí se estaba llevando a cabo por obra de los orcos. Casas quemadas, gente gritando de dolor, cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo. Aunque aquello era una atrocidad, Spike no sentía nada, no era capaz de sentir el miedo y el pánico que sintió al ver lo mismo en Mozdan. Ahora su corazón se había endurecido. Pero estaba preocupado, porque no sabía por donde estaría Maya.

Fue al parque, volvió al molino, incluso cerca del monasterio, pero era inútil, no era capaz de encontrarla. Como iba ensimismado pensando en sus cosas, no se dio cuenta de que un gran Troll se le había puesto delante, cuando alzó la mirada para el frente, vio como una enorme maza se le venía encima, cerró los ojos y puso las manos para delante. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, vio con sorpresa como había sido capaz de parar el ataque de aquel troll, el cual seguía intentando mover la maza. Spike la soltó y el troll cogió impulso para realizar otro ataque, pero esta vez la cogió con las 2 manos. En el momento que Spike tenía la maza encima de su cabeza, se desplazó tan rápido, que desapareció de la vista del troll, para luego aparecer encima de su cabeza. El no entendía muy bien como había sido capaz de hacer algo parecido, pero antes de perder el tiempo pensando, cogió la espada de su padre de la espalda y se la clavó al troll en el medio de la cabeza.

El troll no aguantó tal golpe en esa zona y cayó muerto. Spike estuvo unos instantes pensativo. Recordando la conversación que habían mantenido sus padres con Sephirot y los otros 2 antes del fatídico día. Quizá el no era como los demás. Pero ahora no era el momento de ponerse a darle vueltas a esas cosas, era hora de buscar a Maya. Sin darse cuenta, el lazo le paso cerca de la nariz, y recordó su olor. Sin entender muy bien que era lo que pasaba, identificó el mismo olor. Ahora podía saber donde estaba, por lo que se apresuró a llegar al lugar de donde procedía el olor, ya que así podría encontrar a Maya.

Por el camino se encontró con algún que otro guerrero orco, pero pudo vencerlos fácilmente. Hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo. Allí el olor era más intenso, por lo que Maya, debía estar metida en el castillo. Entró como pudo por las puertas del mismo, hasta que 2 orcos y 5 Goblins se interpusieron en su camino.

[bOrco1:[/b Vaya, un humano… Todavía quedan algunos?? Como has llegado aquí?

Contesto un goblin con una voz chirriante.

[bGoblin1:[/b Es una pena que te hayas topado con nosotros, ahora tendremos que matarte y comer tu sabrosa carne humana.

[bSpike:[/b Apartaos de mi camino ahora!!

[bGoblin3:[/b O si no que? Nos vas a pegar con tu cuchillito?

[bTodos:[/b JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Spike cogió la espada de su padre, y cuando lo hizo recordó una cosa que hacía su padre con ella. Su padre, podía hacer que saliera fuego de la misma, gritando…

[bSpike:[/b … Wind Flame!

Una onda de fuego salió de la espada en la dirección del grupo orco y goblin, el cual no pudo reaccionar sorprendidos por el ataque. Todos murieron quemados y Spike pudo proseguir con su búsqueda. Camino por pasillos larguísimos, hasta que llego a una habitación con una gran cama, en la cual estaba tirado un animal, pero Spike no sabía lo que era, nunca había visto un animal así.

Spike siguió oliendo, pero el rastro se perdía en una de las paredes, el animal que no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un solo momento.

[bAnimal:[/b Escucha chico, que haces aquí?

[bSpike:[/b Estoy buscando a una amiga.

[bAnimal:[/b No creo que tu amiga este aquí, chico. Solo se le permite estar aquí a unos cuantos privilegiados.

[bSpike:[/b Me da igual lo que digas, se que esta aquí. La he olido hasta aquí.

El animal al oír esta frase, se incorpora como puede, y se incorpora como puede.

[bAnimal:[/b Has dicho que la has olido? Acaso eres un perro o algo?

[bSpike:[/b No te lo puedo explicar. Ella medio este lazo negro, y pudo oler su rastro hasta aquí.

El animal lo miró de arriba abajo, mientras giraba sobre él.

[bAnimal:[/b Has dicho que el lazo te lo ha dado tu amiga?

[bSpike:[/b Sí. Se llama Maya. Pero no se mucho mas de ella.

[bAnimal:[/b Has dicho Maya??

[bSpike:[/b Sí.

[bAnimal:[/b Típico de ella. Esta bien, te diré donde ha ido, pero antes me presentaré. Me llamo Panhur, soy un Fergar.

[bSpike:[/b Así que los Fergar sois así. Había oído a mi padre hablar de ellos en sus historias, pero nunca había visto uno.

[bPanhur:[/b Bueno. Esta es nuestra forma animal, yo en esta forma soy una pantera!

[bSpike:[/b Mola.

[bPanhur:[/b Bueno, no hay tiempo. Ven conmigo, aquí esta el pasadizo por donde han ido.

[bSpike:[/b Pues vamos luego.

Mientras corrían por los pasadizos del castillo, Panhur, que iba encima de Spike, no paraba de pensar que habría pasado con ese chico para que ella le hubiera dado ese lazo.

[bPanhur:[/b Ahora a la derecha!

[bSpike:[/b Vale.

Los 2 llegaron a lo que parecía ser una ermita, al llegar, los 2 pudieron ver al Rey, la Reina y sus 2 hijos contra la pared, delante de ellos había un orcos grande, con un goblin subido a su espalda, también había varios orcos y algún trasgo con su arcos apuntando a la realeza. Al fijarse bien, Spike pudo ver a Maya con los Reyes, pero no entendía porque estaba con ellos, hasta que de repente, lo entendió todo.

Maya no era hija de un vendedor, era la hija del Rey, su hermano no era otro que el Príncipe, por eso cada vez que ella veía un soldado escapaba a correr, era porque la estaban buscando para llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

[bPanhur:[/b Ahí la tienes, es esa tu amiga no?

[bSpike:[/b Sí. Pero no sabía que era la princesa del reino de Siren!

[bPanhur:[/b Ella es así. No le gusta decirlo para que la gente no la trate de forma distinta, solo quiere ser una más.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Bueno, Filen, me vas a dar la reliquia, o tengo que matar a tus hijos delante de tus ojos.

[bFilen:[/b No os atreveríais, infame demonio!

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Pues … SI! JEJAJEAJEJA!

Todos los orcos se ríen con él.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Mira. Hagamos una cosa, si no me dices donde esta la reliquia, me llevare a uno de tus hijos, pero elegirás tu a cual.

[bPanhur:[/b Esto no va bien. Conociendo al Rey como le conozco, solo tendrá un camino a elegir, y no será el mejor para Suzumi.

[bSpike:[/b Suzumi?

[bPanhur:[/b Es el auténtico nombre de Maya, Suzumi. El Rey ante pondrá a su legítimo sucesor antes que a su hija. El es así.

[bSpike:[/b Pero eso…

[bPanhur:[/b Lo se. Pero le hecha a Suzumi la culpa de haber matado a su madre.

[bSpike:[/b Pero su madre no es la reina?

[bPanhur:[/b Esa es su madrastra. Su madre real, murió cuando la trajo al mundo. Desde ese día, el Rey no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre controlando y teniéndola encerrada en su habitación, como un preso en su encarcelamiento.

[bSpike:[/b Por eso se escapa siempre…

[bPanhur:[/b Sí. Pero es la primera vez que le regala ese lazo a alguien.

[bSpike:[/b Tan importante es?

[bPanhur:[/b Era de su madre. La reina Maya. Sí te lo ha dado es que le caes mejor de lo que piensas.

[bSpike:[/b …

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Bueno en vista de que no nos dices donde esta la reliquia, tendré que llevarme a uno de tus hijos, elije uno.

[bFilen:[/b Quédate con Suzumi!

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Vaya. No has tenido ni que pensártelo. Bueno chiquilla, por lo visto es mejor para ti, aquí no te quieren… AJJAJAJ.

[bSuzumi:[/b PAPA?!

[bFilen:[/b Lo siento, hija. Es lo mejor para todos. El reino necesita a tu hermano.

[bSuzumi:[/b … Snif!

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Cogedla.

Uno de los orcos se acerca para cogerla, pero la espada de Spike vuela hasta atravesar la espalda del orco.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Que demonios.

Cuando miran para atrás, para ver quien ha lanzado la espada, Spike ya esta junto a Suzumi.

[bSpike:[/b Estas bien.

[bSuzumi:[/b Shin!! Que haces tu aquí?

[bSpike:[/b He venido a protegerte.

[bSuzumi:[/b Pero porque?

[bSpike:[/b Porque ahora somos amigos

[bSuzumi:[/b Shin… Gracias!

[bOrco:[/b Que hacemos con él?

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Como que, que haceis, matadlo!

Los trasgos apuntaron a Spike con sus flechas, mientras 2 orcos se iban acercando con sus hachas para matar a Spike. Este, no se movía, estaba pendiente de todo y de todos. No sabía que hacer, y sin saber a que venía, recordó un libro que le había enseñado su padre, tiempo atrás.

Era un libro extraño, en el que salían dibujos de personas y nombres, que aunque en el pasado no tenían sentido para él, ahora seguían una pauta que hacía que Spike supiera que no eran otra cosa que conjuros y ataques mágicos.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Matadlo!!

Spike cogió la espada con las 2 manos, y poniendo la punta hacía el suelo dijo.

[bSpike:[/b … Mágnum Break!!

Al clavarse la espada, una honda expansiva de energía fue directa a los 2 orcos con sus hachas, los cuales sucumbieron al ataque. El orco jefe, sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, ordeno a sus trasgos que dispararan. Estos cumplieron la orden. Pero las flechas rebotaron contra un muro de energía. Era un muro mágico creado por Panhur.

[bPanhur:[/b Esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer en mi estado. ACABA CON EL JEFE, CHICO!!

Spike miró al jefe orco, era casi tan grande como un troll, pero este tenía al goblin que no paraba de moverse por su espalda.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b De verdad crees que puedes plantarme cara?? Eso si que me gustaría verlo.

El orco saco su enorme espada y golpeo a Spike, el cual paró como pudo el ataque, pero lo lanzó contra la pared. Suzumi se acercó a él, que estaba tendido en el suelo y con una herida en la espalda.

[bSuzumi:[/b Estas bien? No sigas, no ves que no puedes… Además no merece la pena que pierdas tu vida por mí...

Al oír esto, Spike recordó lo que le había dicho Panhur de su madre. Se levantó como pudo, y apoyado en su espada, empezó a acumular energía.

[bPanhur:[/b Como es posible que ese chico pueda… Quien será…

El orco no se movía, pero si lo hacían las cosas que estaban en el altar de la ermita. Todo comenzó a temblar, hasta tal punto que caían piedras del techo.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Que demonios…?!?!

[bSuzumi:[/b Shin …??

[bSpike:[/b …. AAAAAAAAAA! Espiral de Kaos!!

Una gran concentración de energía negra, en forma de tornado vertical, se lanzó contra el orco, el cual paró como pudo el impacto brutal de tal ataque. Spike gastó toda la energía en ese ataque, y se cayó desplomado al suelo. El orco jefe, bastante malherido, decidió que era hora de marcharse.

[bOrcoJefe:[/b Esto no quedara así, rey Filen. Sauron quiere la reliquia y la tendrá. Ya nos veremos.

Los orcos se fueron. Panhur se acercó a donde esta tirado Spike, el cual estaba con Suzumi, que no estaba abrazando en el suelo, llorando. El rey se acercó a Suzumi y le puso la mano en el hombro, pero ella lo apartó gritándole.

[bSuzumi:[/b NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESAS. SI NO FUERA POR SHIN, YO ESTARÍA CON ELLOS O ALGO PEOR.

[bPanhur:[/b No te preocupes por él. Lo llevaré a su casa.

[bSuzumi:[/b Gracias.

[bPanhur:[/b Mi señor.

[bFilen:[/b Dime, Panhur.

[bPanhur:[/b Creo que todo el mundo debería saber quien ha salvado a nuestros gran rey y su familia. Quizá una cena o una celebración en honor del chico, no estaría mal por vuestra parte.

[bFilen:[/b Si. El pueblo lo vería con buenos ojos. Así se hará.

[bSuzumi:[/b Cuídalo bien, Panhur!

[bPanhur:[/b Tranquila.

Mientras Panhur, aun malherido por el ataque, llevaba a Spike hacía la taberna, pudo ver como el ejercito de Tracia, había venido en auxilio de Siren.


	5. La cena

Después de llevar a Spike a su casa, Panhur volvió al castillo, no sin antes haberle dejado a Spike una nota con todo lo respectivo a la cena. Cuando este se despertó, Ingrid estaba sentada a su lado en la cama, con cara de preocupación.

Spike: … ZZZ! Donde estoy?

Ingrid: Estas en casa! Se puede saber donde has estado, y porque he visto salir a Panhur de casa?

Spike: Panhur? Ha sí, el tipo ese. Nada, al final fui a buscar a mi amiga.

Ingrid: Hasta el castillo?

Spike: Si. Por lo visto ella es la princesa Suzumi!

Ingrid: Tu amiga Maya, era la princesa?

Spike: Sí. Así que tuve que ir hasta allí. Pero ahora todo esta bien, y por lo visto ella también lo esta.

Ingrid le enseña la carta a Spike.

Spike: Que es esto?

Ingrid: No lo sabes?

Spike: Pues no.

Ingrid: Te leo.

"Gracias a su actuación valerosa y admirable, por haber protegido al rey y a

toda su familia, le invitamos a una cena en el castillo en su honor. Esperamos

así compensar el gran esfuerzo que hizo al proteger a nuestro familia real.

Atentamente, Panhur Jefe de la Guardia Real. "

Spike: En mi honor? Ala!!

Ingrid: Pues vaya, vaya. Te dejó 2 minutos y ya sales con gente del castillo. Bueno, levántate, tendré que comprarte algo para que estés presentable para el banquete.

Spike: Vale. Ahora me levantó.

Ingrid: No tardes, Shin.

Spike: …

Spike le iba decir, que en realidad se llamaba Spike, pero no podía evitar fijarse en que cuando le llamaba así, ella ponía una cara extraña, como de nostalgia y de recordar tiempo felices, así que decidió no decirle nada por ahora.

Bajo corriendo rápido, y los 2 fueron de compras por las tiendas del reino. Por el camino, había soldados y algunos voluntarios arreglando y recogiendo los escombros, así como las pertenencias a las familias que habían sufrido la quema de sus casas. Ingrid lo llevó a una gran tienda. Por lo que pudo ver Spike, la jefa de la tienda era amiga de Ingrid, por eso estaban en esa tienda.

Marian: Que es lo que necesita este chicarrón?

Ingrid: Pues algo de la alta nobleza, tiene una cena con el rey en la corte.

Marian: Vaya. Así que el chico es alguien importante.

Ingrid: Puede que ahora no mucho, pero algún día si!

Marian: Ven conmigo.

Marian lo llevó a la parte de atrás, le puso una o 2 piezas de ropa. Pero no le convencían mucho a Ingrid.

Ingrid: Me dejas mirar?

Marian: Claro mujer.

Las 2 se pusieron a mirar la ropa, entre tanto, Spike miraba para fuera, le llamó la atención que la parte de la colina, cerca del lago, estaba intacta, como si hubiesen tratado de evitarla por todos los medios.

Ingrid: Me gusta este, ven Shin, ponte este?

Marian: Se llama Shin, como tu marido?

Ingrid: Sí. Su madre se lo puso por él.

Su marido, pensó Spike, eso explicaba la cara de nostalgia al llamarlo por ese nombre. Ella le había puesto el nombre de su marido, aquel que había muerto en una guerra hacía un tiempo.

Spike: Este?

Ingrid: Sí.

Spike se lo puso y salió, era un traje en plan marinerito de estos que se ven ahora en las comuniones, pero era de color marrón apagado y con toques verdes.

Ingrid: A mi me gusta.

Marian: Estas monísimo con él.

A Spike no le convencía mucho, la verdad, pero le daba igual mientras hiciera feliz a Ingrid.

Los 2 regresaron a la posada, Ingrid estuvo bastante rato, casi hasta que anocheció diciéndole a Spike como debía comportarse, como comer, saludar, el protocolo vamos.

Pero Spike no era capaz de hacer nada.

Ingrid: Bueno, va a ser mejor que te vayas ya. Luego me cuentas.

Spike: Porque no vienes conmigo? Prefiero que vengas tu.

Ingrid: Yo? Pero si no soy tu madre ni nada.

Spike: Por favor? Mañana haré doble turno si hace falta!

Ingrid: En ese caso, me pondré este vestido, que hace mucho que no lo pongo.

Ingrid se fue y al cuarto de hora salió con un vestido con volantes color salmón que resaltaba sus ojos azules, el pelo lo llevaba suelto. La verdad, arreglada parecía otra persona totalmente.

Ingrid: Vamos, Shin?

Spike: Vamos.

Al salir, justo en la puerta, había un carruaje esperando por los 2.

Ingrid: Y esto?

Cochero: Cortesía de la casa real. Suban pues.

Spike: Mola.

Subieron y el cochero los llevó hacía el castillo. Cuando llegaron y entraron por las grandes puertas hasta el salón comedor, pudieron admirar las maravillosas lámparas, las grandes cortinas y la gran mesa con todo tipo de comidas.

Los 2 se sentaron donde les indicaron, cerca del cabezal de la mesa. Al poco rato sonaron las trompetas, anunciando la llegada del rey y su reina.

Sirviente: El Rey y la Reina de Siren!

Los 2 bajaron por la escalinata y la gran alfombra roja. Se pusieron en sus respectivos asientos. El rey, al ver a Spike se inclinó hacía el para darle la mano.

Filen: Muchas gracias, valiente joven, si Siren tuvieras más como tu, estaríamos a salvo de todo.

Spike: … Esto… Gracias, su realeza.

Filen: Quien es vuestra acompañante.

Ingrid: Bueno yo soy…

Sin saber muy bien porque, y al ver la cara de susto que se le había puesto, a parte de la de agobió de no saber por donde salir, Spike contestó.

Spike: Es mi madre!

Filen: Ah sí?

Spike: Sí.

Ingrid: Shin?

Spike: Es la verdad.

Filen: Shin? Creí que os llamabais Spike!

Spike: Sí, es cierto, pero mi madre me llama como mi padre muchas veces, de forma cariñosa.

Rina: Recuerdo a ese soldado, fue una gran perdida para nuestro pueblo.

Ingrid: Gracias, reina.

Ingrid se giró, todavía sorprendida por todo lo que había escuchado, pero le susurró por lo bajo.

Ingrid: Haber si te piensas que por decir eso, no vas a currar mañana el doble?!

Spike: No xDDD. Siento no haberte dicho, por otro lado, que me llamaba Spike.

Ingrid: No importa.

Suenan de nuevo las trompetas y ahora los que bajan son Mark y Suzumi. Ella lleva un traje precioso azul cielo, que resalta su pelo rojo fuego, sus ojos verdes hacen el resto.

Ella no para de buscar por la mesa hasta que ve a Spike, y hecha a correr, pero su hermano la para cogiéndola de la mano.

Ingrid: Así que esta es tu amiga? Ya conocía a la princesa, pero sabes escoger a tus amigos, es guapa e?

Spike: … Yo… Es que verás, yo… Ella… Pues…

Ingrid: No pasa nada, Shin, digo Spike. Perdona.

Spike: No me importa que me llames Shin.

Ingrid: Seguro?

Spike: Claro.

Filen: Podéis comenzar con el banquete.

Todos comenzaron a comer, todos hablaban y cuchicheaban, Spike vio a Panhur en una esquina pendiente de todo y de todos. Al acabar todos de comer el último plato, el rey Filen se levantó y dijo unas palabras.

Filen: Bueno, es de sobra conocido el motivo por el que estamos hoy aquí, y sobretodo el motivo de porque estamos mi familia y yo aquí en este mesa, compartiendo estos manjares con vosotros. Todo gracias a este pequeño valeroso, que supo protegernos de una inminente muerte. Por eso, te otorgo la medalla de Siren, para que todos sepan el gran valor que tienes en esta nuestra ciudad.

La medalla tiene el símbolo de Siren, que no es otro que un dragón con las alas extendidas.

Spike: Muchas… Gracias, mi rey.

Todos: Viva al salvador del reino, VIVA!!

Después de estar un rato, comenzó un baile y una especie de cóctel, momento que aprovecho Spike para escabullirse y estar solo un rato. Desde que había pasado lo del ataque, no había tenido tiempo de asimilar todo lo que le había pasado, porque era capaz de utilizar aquellos ataques, simplemente por haberlos visto. Demasiadas preguntas sobre el que no tenían respuesta.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Suzumi se le acercó por detrás y lo tiro al suelo.

Suzumi: Jo! Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo, pero no me han dejado, que rollo.

Spike: Y eso?

Suzumi: Pues por lo de la cena y todo eso.

Spike: No, me refiero a lo que me querías decir.

Suzumi: Bueno… Verás… yo solo … quería darte las gracias! Si. Eso mismo.

Spike: No hace falta que me des nada. Eres mi amiga, siempre te ayudaré cuando estés en peligro, siempre.

Suzumi: Me lo prometes? Me prometes que también me sacaras de aquí. Me llevarás lejos?

Spike: … Eso no se si será bueno para ti.

Suzumi: Solo dí que llegado el momento te lo pensarás. Aunque algún día lo haré.

Se cuelga del balcón mirando las estrellas.

Suzumi: Algún día viajaré por el mundo y conoceré a mucha gente y muchos pueblos. Será una aventura sin fin.

Spike: No piensas en otra cosa?

Suzumi: Pues no. Escucha, no sabía que Ingrid era tu madre.

Spike: Bueno, mi madre real no, la mía murió…

Suzumi: Lo siento. No lo sabía.

Spike: No pasa nada.

Panhur: Suzumi?! Tenemos que irnos ya. Se hace tarde.

Suzumi: YA voy!! Bueno me temo que me tengo que ir.

Spike: Ya nos veremos.

Suzumi: Pues no se. Ahora con todo lo que ha pasado quizá no pueda escabullirme como antes.

Spike: Entonces vendré yo a verte!

Suzumi: En serio?

Spike: Claro.

Suzumi: Entonces te estaré esperando, vale?

Spike: Esta bien. Mañana cuando salga de trabajar en la posada, me pasó.

Suzumi: Es una promesa.

Spike: Si.

Panhur: Suzumi!!!

Suzumi: Me tengo que ir…

Echa a correr, pero al momento se para, durante unos segundos no hace nada, hasta que se da la vuelta y le da un beso.

Spike: Suzumi!!

Suzumi: Lo dicho es una promesa… Hasta mañana!

Spike se queda inmóvil, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante lo que ha pasado

Ingrid: Shin!! Vamos, que mañana tenemos que poner la posada al día.

Spike: … Sí claro.


	6. El viejo Ock

Al día siguiente, Spike estaba muy cansado, de las batallas, la cena y todo el ajetreo, por lo que, como era de esperar, no se despertó. Ingrid tampoco hizo nada para sacarlo de la cama, por lo que Spike se acabo levantando hacía el medio día.

Ingrid: Al fin despiertas. Llevas toda la mañana a ello.

Spike: Perdona. Pero porque no me has despertado.

Ingrid: Supongo que por un día que aproveches no pasa nada. Digamos que era mi regalo por haber protegido la ciudad.

Spike: Entones gracias.

Ingrid: Pues ala, desayuna algo y ponte a CURRAR DE UNA VEZ!!

Spike: Vale, vale… JIJIJI.

Spike se puso a trabajar. Sabía que no lo había despertado por la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Estuvo todo el día trabajando, hasta que llegando el atardecer le dijo a Ingrid si podía salir a dar una vuelta.

Ingrid: Así que el señorito quiere salir a dar una vuelta… Hmmm…

Spike: Porfa…

Ingrid: Tu lo que quieres es ir a ver a la princesa, me equivoco?

Spike se puso colorado.

Spike: No… Bueno… Es que le dije que nos veríamos hoy…y yo…

Ingrid: Esta bien. Puedes ir, pero no vengas muy tarde.

Spike: Gracias.

Spike fue veloz a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, y fue corriendo como un rayo por la calle principal hasta el castillo. Pero al llegar vio que todo el lugar estaba lleno de soldados, y estés no dejaban pasar a nadie. Así que busco una manera de entrar en el castillo sin que lo vieran.

Mientras estaba sentado ensimismado, un señor viejo, tapado con una capucha, al que solo se le vislumbraba una larga barba blanca le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Viejo: Que te pasa chico, no puedes entrar al castillo?

Spike: La verdad es que no.

Viejo: Y se puede saber cual es el interés que tienes en entrar?

Spike: Le prometí a mi amiga que nos veríamos hoy. Fue lo que le dije en la cena.

Viejo: En la cena dices. Fuiste!

Spike: Claro. Se suponía que era en mi honor o no se que leches.

Viejo: Así que tu eres el que protegió a la familia real y expulso a la horda?

Spike: Dicho así suena raro, pero supongo que sí.

Viejo: Es un placer conoceros. Me llamo Ock, y vivó cerca del monasterio antiguo.

Spike: Si, el otro día estuve con mi amiga allí, un sitio precioso.

Ock: Lo se. Y quien dices que es tu amiga?

Spike: Suzumi!

Ock: La princesa? Vaya, menuda amiga te gastas.

Spike: Lo dices por lo de ser la princesa, eso me da igual.

Ock: Si tu lo dices. Mira, si quieres entrar yo conozco una manera de que no te vean, pero tienes que fiarte de mí.

Spike: Dime como puedo hacer.

Ock, le dijo que estuviese quieto de pie, lo puso cerca de la orilla del río que pasaba por dentro del castillo. Y empezó a decir unas palabras raras. Al acabar, Spike no había sentido y visto nada que no estuviese ya antes.

Spike: Que has hecho?

Ock: Es un viejo conjuro, ahora puedes ser parte del río. Lo que quiere decir que puedes ir buceando sin necesidad de respirar, pero solo durará 5 minutos así que tienes que apresurarte.

Spike: En serio?

Ock: Sí. Escucha, ahora tengo que irme, pero si algún día te aburres o quieres que te enseñe más cosas de estas, ven por mi casa y te enseñare gustoso algunos truquillos.

Spike: En serio? Algunos como este?

Ock: O incluso mejores. Adiós, Spike.

Spike: Adiós Ock.

Spike dudó unos instantes, luego se metió en el río, aguantó la respiración hasta que no pudo más y cuando iba a abrir la boca noto que había como una especie de barrera que le permitía respirar sin problemas, como en tierra.

Cogió rápido y nadó por lo profundo hasta donde pudo, salió, y cuando vio que nadie estaba por los alrededores salió. Estaba empapado, pero no tenía tiempo de secar la ropa. Entre por uno de las ventanas y se orientó para llegar a la habitación de Suzumi, la misma donde había hablado con Panhur.

Subió las escaleras y siguió por uno de los pasillos, pero cuando se dio cuenta alguien iba a cruzarse con él. Cogió como pudo y se metió detrás de unas de las grandes cortinas rojas. El que venía no era otro que Panhur. Se fijo en que debajo de la cortina salían unos pies, y que un gran charco de agua se estaba formando, también olió al que estaba detrás.

Panhur: Que hará este aquí? –Pensó.-

Y siguió su camino, haciéndose el despistado, que no había ni sabía que Spike estaba allí. Este cogió rápido y fue corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían las piernas hasta la puerta de Suzumi, la abrió de golpe y entró en la habitación.

Al entrar, se fijo en algunas cosas en las que no se había fijado la otra vez. La cama se veía enorme, al igual que todo lo que había en la habitación, casi era tan grande esa habitación como la casa donde vivía con Ingrid.

Se acercó a la mesita y vio un colgante, lo abrió, y en él estaba la foto de una mujer preciosa. Spike supuso que esa debía de haber sido Maya, la madre de Suzumi. Lo cerró y lo dejó donde lo había encontrado.

Spike: Que raro. Se supone que ella debería estar aquí. Donde demonios estará? –Pensaba.-

En esto, se escuchó un ruido de pasos en el pasillo, y también 2 o 3 voces que se dirigían a la habitación. Spike no sabía por donde meterse, así que cogió y se metió en la cama de Suzumi, simulando que era una almohada.

Entraron en la habitación Suzumi y 2 sirvientas.

Primero habló la sirvienta más joven.

Lilian: Deberíais comportaros como la señorita que sois. Os comportáis igual que ayer en la cena, cuando visteis al tal Spike ese!

Suzumi: NO metas a Spike en esto.

Lilian: Sabéis que es la verdad. Ese chico os perturba y os hace hacer cosas impropias de vuestra posición.

Suzumi: Te he dicho que no sigas con el tema. Spike es mi amigo y punto.

Lilian: Si, solo vuestro amigo? No lo creo.

Al ver que la conversación se tornaba muy agresiva, intervino la otra sirvienta, una más vieja.

Grace: Se acabó. Marchaos Lilian!

Lilian: Pero Grace, ella…

Grace: Id a ver lo que quieren los señores.

Lilian: Esta bien.

Lilian marchó y cerró la puerta, Suzumi se hecho a llorar en la cama, aunque como era muy grande no se cayó encima de Spike, el cual estaba pendiente de todo lo que se hablaba en aquella habitación.

Grace: Porque lloráis, princesa?

Suzumi: Yo no pedí ser lo que soy. Yo quiero ser como las demás, poder tener las cosas simples, aunque parezcan una tontería. No tener todo lo que tengo.

Grace: Pero esa no es una razón válida para poneros de verdulera con la sirvienta. Además ya sabéis que le gusta picar a la gente.

Suzumi: Ya. Pero aun así, se metió con Spike…

Grace: El chico de la cena?

Suzumi: Sniff… Sí!

Grace: Pero no ha dicho solo tonterías, a ti te gusta, verdad?

Suzumi: GRACE!! No es eso. Me cae bien, además es el único, aparte de ti y de Panhur que no le importa que yo sea una princesa. Me trata como a los demás.

Grace: Entiendo. Bueno, poneros el pijama y meteros en cama. Que tengáis una buena noche.

Suzumi: Aun es temprano. No tengo sueño.

Grace: Lo se, cariño. Pero son órdenes de tu padre. Inténtalo al menos.

Suzumi: Es que yo…

Grace: Que ocurre?

Suzumi: Spike, me había prometido que vendría a verme para jugar… Pero no ha venido!

Grace: Es lógico, princesa!

Suzumi: Ah sí?

Grace: Sí. El Rey a Triplicado la presencia del ejercito real en el castillo, es imposible que alguien entre si no tiene el permiso del Rey, o del alto mando del ejército.

Suzumi: No lo sabía. Pero entonces tampoco podrá venir mañana, ni pasado. No podré verle otra vez.

Grace: Descanse ahora, princesa. Mañana seguro que lo ve todo de otra manera.

Suzumi: … Esta biennnn… Hasta mañana.

Grace: Descanse.

Grace cerró la puerta y Suzumi se dirigía a su armario para ponerse el pijama. Spike levantó levemente la sabana, y cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie más salió de la cama.

Spike: … Esto

Suzumi se giró asustada

Suzumi: SPIKE!! Cuando has??

Spike: Hace un rato, conseguí colarme, un viejo me ayudó a hacerlo.

Suzumi: Ah… Has estado escuchando?

Spike: MMM… No que va para nada…

Suzumi: Mentiroso. Se que mientes porque no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos.

Spike: Eso no es cierto.

Suzumi: Entonces mírame a los ojos y dime si lo escuchaste todo o no?

Spike lo hizo, pero antes de acabar la frase, miró para el suelo.

Suzumi: Mentiroso. Espera que te coja.

Los 2 echaron a correr uno detrás del otro, hasta que se cansaron de dar vueltas por la habitación.

Estuvieron charlando, sobretodo, de cómo había conseguido entrar en la habitación.

Suzumi: Ock, dices? El viejo del Monasterio?

Spike: Sí.

Suzumi: Lo conozco. Es muy amable, sabe hacer unos trucos bonitos con el agua.

Spike: Mola. Bueno se me hace tarde. Le dije a Ingrid que no llegaría muy tarde.

Suzumi: Te vas ya? Jo! Estate un ratito más.

Spike: Aun tengo que esquivar a los guardias al salir…

Suzumi: Esta bien… Pero prométeme que nos veremos otro día.

Al decirle esto, le cogió las 2 manos, y en sus ojos se empezaba a ver que iba a echar a llorar.

Spike: Esta bien. Otro día vengo.

Suzumi: En serio?? GRACIAS!!

Lo abrazó y los 2 se cayeron en la cama. Desde fuera de la habitación, estaban escuchándolo todo Panhur y Grace.

Grace: Así que ese chico es especial.

Panhur: En cierta manera sí. No se muy bien lo que es, pero tiene algo que lo hace distinto al resto.

Spike: Bueno me voy.

Suzumi: Vale. Adiós!

Spike: Adiós!

Spike salió por la puerta, pero Panhur ya había supuesto que iba a salir y se había alejado con Grace a una esquina, Spike iba a doblar la esquina del pasillo cuando tropezó con el rey.

Filen: Pero se puede saber que haces tu aquí? Como has entrado?

Spike: Bueno, yo…

Panhur: Verá, mi señor, yo lo hice llamar.

Filen: Es eso cierto?¿

Panhur: Sí. Lo hice llamar porque quiero que sea mi discípulo.

Filen: En serio, Panhur?

Panhur: Sí. He decidido que nos será de gran ayuda tener a alguien como él por si vuelve a pasar algo como lo que nos acaeció la pasada noche.

Filen: Me parece bien. Pero que no ande a estas horas por los pasillos del castillo.

Panhur: Claro señor.

El rey se fue, y Panhur sacó de allí a Spike. Por el hueco de la puerta había estado presenciando la escena Suzumi, la cual estaba muy contenta ahora porque Spike podría ir siempre y sin ningún problema.

Panhur acompañó a Spike hasta la entrada.

Panhur: Escúchame.

Spike: Sí.

Panhur: Se que quieres estar cerca de Suzumi y protegerla.

Spike: Claro.

Panhur: Así pues, yo te ayudaré a hacerte más fuerte. Pero será duro.

Spike: No hay problema.

Panhur: Mañana mismo avisó a Ingrid para que te de permiso.

Spike: Muchas gracias Panhur.

Spike le coge la garra, cosa que Panhur le parece extraña.

Spike: Pasa algo?

Panhur: … No nada. Mañana te quiero aquí pronto.

Spike: Sí.

Spike echa a correr y se va. Panhur se queda mirando la garra, desde que Suzumi se la había cogido por primera vez, nadie más se había atrevido a cogersela, ya que todos le tenían miedo. Era la primera persona, que desde Suzumi lo había tratado como a uno más.


	7. El Entrenamiento en el Castillo

Al día siguiente, Spike ya se había levantado y se había zampado el desayuno.

Spike: Bueno me voy, luego nos vemos.

Ingrid: Esta bien, haz caso de todo lo que te diga Panhur, Shin.

Spike: Esta bien.

Corrió por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, pero esta vez los soldados tenían órdenes expresas de dejarlo pasar.

Como si de un gran rey se tratara, lo acompañaron hasta la parte de atrás del castillo, donde estaban los jardines.

Por el camino, se cruzó con Suzumi, que lo vio y se alegro mucho.

Suzumi: Hola! Así que hoy empiezas?!

Spike: Sip.

Suzumi: Te quedarás a comer?

Spike: Pues si te digo la verdad, aun no había pensado nada.

Suzumi: Pues ya esta decidido, cuando acabéis de entrenar, vente con Panhur a comer, si?

Spike: Vale!

Spike siguió hasta los jardines, en los cuales estaba Panhur, esperando, tenía una lanza a su lado, y estaba mirando al cielo. Antes de que Spike dijera nada, habló él.

Panhur: Vaya. Por lo que veo eres puntual. Eso significa que te interesa hacerte más fuerte.

Spike: Sí.

Panhur: Pero antes de nada, quiero que me digas por que quieres hacerte más fuerte.

Spike: Porque quiero hacer más fuerte…

Spike se puso a pensar, en su mente, tenía grabado a fuego el momento en que Sephirot le quitó su vida, su gente, su familia… Pero también aparecía Suzumi riendo.

Spike: Si te digo que es para proteger a Suzumi, no te estaría mintiendo pero…

Panhur: Pero que?

Spike: La verdad, tengo un asunto pendiente con cierta persona, y necesito ser más fuerte para matarlo.

Panhur: Supongo que esa razón es poderosa. Yo te enseñare todo lo que se, pero lo que te enseñe será para proteger a Suzumi y a su gente, entendido?

Spike: Sí.

Panhur: Bien. Te explicare lo básico.

Panhur se puso delante de Spike, este se había sentado en el suelo pendiente de todo lo que decía.

Panhur: Bien, nosotros los Fergar se nos conoce por nuestras habilidades como guerreros ninja.

Spike: Ninja?

Panhur: Si. Básicamente un guerrero ninja emplea el chakra para combatir. Al igual que existe el poder mágico, el Ki, la magia blanca… El chakra es otro tipo de energía. Los ninjas Fergar empleamos 3 tipos de táctica. La primera que te enseñare es el Taijutsu, es la principal, la cual se rige por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin emplear ningún tipo de arma.

Spike: Entiendo.

Panhur: La segunda será Genjutsu o técnicas de alucinación, estas son algo más complicadas, son un tipo de técnicas que controlan la mente de tu rival.

Y por último los ninjutsus, o técnicas ninja que le suelen llamar todos. Alguien con tus habilidades, podría convertirse en el mejor ninja.

Spike: Porque?

Panhur: Supongo que aun no lo comprendes. No se porque, pero tienes la habilidad de copiar los ataques de los demás, o supongo que lo haces viéndolos en acción o en imágenes. Eso quiere decir, que con solo ver o interpretar como luchar tu adversario y sus ataques, podrías no solo equipararte a él, si no que podrías superar a cualquier enemigo por muy duro o fuerte que sea.

Spike: De verdad crees que podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como dices?

Panhur: Si. Pero para ello tenemos que entrenar en serio desde ahora mismo. Supongo que la horda volverá a atacar en breve, y no siempre nos podrán defender.

Spike: Quien?

Panhur: El ejercito de nuestra vecina, Tracia! Tiene uno de los ejércitos mejor preparados que existen por estos lares.

Spike: Entiendo.

Panhur: Bueno dejémonos de tonterías. Te voy a enseñar los Taijutsus que conozco.

Durante varias semanas, Spike siguió asistiendo al castillo para entrenar las técnicas ninja que Panhur le enseñaba, pero cada vez Spike se volvía mas y mas fuerte, los combates que tenía de entrenamiento con Panhur se estaban convirtiendo en un problema para este último, ya que a veces peligraba su vida. También le mostró, todos los libros que tenía sobre técnicas y sus efectos.

Spike analizaba esos ataques, y los imitaba. Al cabo de 3 meses, Spike ya sabía muchísimas de las técnicas ninja que existían. El castillo se había transformado en su segunda casa, Panhur hacía a las veces de padre y profesor protector. Suzumi estaba feliz, porque aunque estaba encerrada mucho tiempo en el castillo, al poder estar con Spike y hablar se le hacía más llevadero su encierro.

A la taberna de Ingrid iban muchos clientes, ahora la posada se había convertido en paso obligado de descanso para viajeros y soldados, de los cuales algunos se les ordenaba ayudar a Ingrid en la taberna, a petición de Spike, el cual, siempre que podía, se quedaba a ayudar, fregando, colocando mesas, sirviendo…

Al final, llego el día en que Panhur no le podía enseñar mas a Spike.

Panhur: No pensé que te llevase tan poco tiempo, pero al final has aprendido todo lo que sabía, yo no te puedo enseñar más.

Spike: Te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado, Maestro.

Panhur: Si aun te quieres hacer mas fuerte, tendrás que buscar a otras personas que te enseñen otro tipo de luchas y estilos de combate, magias, etc.

Spike: Entiendo…

Panhur: No pongas esa cara. Es algo normal, Suzumi ya sabe que no te quedarás para siempre. No mientras tengas pendientes esas cosas que tu tienes.

Spike: Lo se.

Panhur: Mira. Has luchado y entrenado bastante con la espada de tu padre, pero se te queda pequeña y necesitas otro tipo de espada.

Spike: Otro tipo?

Panhur: Sí. Existen un tipo de espadas que también te ayudan a intensificar tus poderes y habilidades. Deberás ir a Garindor, en los confines de los bosques gobernados por el rey Izdril.

Spike: El país de los elfos?

Panhur: Exacto. Ellos tienen armas muy antiguas, seguro que encuentras una que te sirva.

Spike: Esta bien. Partiré mañana. No le digas nada a Suzumi, no quiero que se preocupes ni nada.

Panhur: No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Tardarás unos 9 días en llegar, así que lleva provisiones para el viaje.

Spike: Gracias por todo. Iré como me decís, maestro. Volveré lo antes posible.

Spike se marchó en la dirección de la taberna, en una de las ventanas, Suzumi había estado pendiente de todo lo que hablaban, como hacía normalmente, así que medio llorando se fue para su habitación.

Spike le explicó a Ingrid lo que iba a hacer, ella también hecho a llorar, pero entendía porque debía hacerlo.

Ingrid: En eso eres igual que Shin, mi marido. El también tuvo que viajar para encontrar respuestas y hacerse más fuerte.

Spike: Claro.

Ingrid: Se lo has dicho a Suzumi?

Spike: Bueno… La verdad es que… No.

Ingrid: No se lo has dicho? Sabes que se enfadará.

Spike: Se pondrá peor, cuando sepa que no estaré un tiempo. Pero es algo que debo hacer ahora.

Ingrid: Lose.

Spike durmió esa noche, al igual que todos, deseando ir al reino de los bosques, y conoces los mundos que dominaban los elfos.


	8. El Viaje a Garindor

Al día siguiente, Spike se apresuro a preparar las cosas para emprender la marcha. Se despidió de Ingrid y salió para coger el tren.

Ingrid: Ten cuidado Shin, y no te metas en líos.

Spike: Claro. No te preocupes. Te traeré algo de los elfos.

Ingrid: En serio? Porque no me traes una de esa lámparas de luz infinita que tienen.

Spike: Veré que puedo hacer.

Spike fue hacía la estación, al ser temprano, no había demasiada gente, solo 2 o 3 personas más, y el revisor esperando a que llegará el tren.

El se sentó en uno de los bancos, no pudo evitar echar una mirada hacía atrás. Aun se sentía mal por no haberle dicho a Suzumi que se iría un tiempo. Pero eso ahora daba igual.

El tren llego a la hora prevista, sobre las 8 de la mañana, Spike le dio su ticket y se subió a su vagón habitación. Tuvo suerte, ya que al ir poca gente en ese viaje, no tenía que compartirlo con nadie. Los otros 3 que había en la estación subieron también.

Este se puso en marcha, y comenzó el viaje que llevaría a Spike al reino de los elfos. El había oído muchas historias de estos, pero nunca había visto ni conocido a ninguno. Se decía que eran muy refinados y altivos. También que al vivir tanto tiempo, se creían conocedores de la auténtica verdad. Se creían como dioses entre los mortales.

Spike no había dormido demasiado bien esa noche, por lo que aprovecho para echarse un sueñecito.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, ya era casi la hora de comer, por lo que decidió ir a ver que daban de comer en el vagón comedor.

Cuando llego allí, pudo apreciar que había mucha mas gente que cuando el había subido. Ya habían pasado por varias paradas, por lo que el tren iba completo en esos momentos.

Se acercó y pidió una ración de pulpo y unas albóndigas con patatas.

Mientras comía gustoso la comida, echo un vistazo alrededor para ver que tipo de gente iba en el tren. Le llamo poderosamente la atención una persona que estaba en la esquina del vagón, comiendo, pero no distinguía muy bien quien era, ya que iba encapuchada y no se le podía ver el rostro.

Cuando termino de comer, volvió a su vagón-dormitorio, ya quedaban 4 horas para llegar a su destino, desde el cual tendría que coger el Ferry del lago negro, para después poder iniciar el camino andando, pero desde el reino de los elfos, hasta lo profundo del bosque, donde estaba Garindor.

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, en el castillo Panhur estaba apurado, porque no encontraba a Suzumi.

Panhur: Has visto a Suzumi? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

Grace: La verdad es que no. Ayer se acostó muy temprano, pero no la he visto levantarse aún.

Panhur: En su habitación no esta, además nadie la ha visto por el castillo.

Grace: Entonces que…

En ese momento Panhur se puso a pensar, a darle vueltas a una idea en su cabeza.

Panhur: Escúchame, pues. Dices que se acostó pronto, le notaste algo raro?

Grace: Ahora que lo dices, no paraba de preguntarme donde esta su padre.

Panhur: El rey?

Grace: Si.

Panhur: Iré a preguntarle a él.

Panhur se apresuró en encontrar al rey, el cual estaba teniendo una de sus charlas de tarde, con su primer ministros, Roben, mientras jugaban al golf.

Panhur: Mi señor, le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Filen: Claro. Preguntad, Panhur!

Panhur: Ayer os estuvo buscando Suzumi, verdad?

Filen: Sí.

Panhur: Os puedo preguntar para que, exactamente?

Filen: Quería que le diera algo de dinero de las arcas reales. Pero no me dijo para que lo quería.

Panhur: Entiendo. Gracias, mi señor.

Filen: Ocurre algo?

Panhur: Nada, mi señor. Seguramente le pidió el dinero para ir comprar las cosas para el cumpleaños de una conocida suya.

Filen: Ah, si?

Panhur: Sí. Por eso se va a quedar con ella unos días. Tienen una casa en el monte, y estarán ellas solas.

Filen: Solas?

Panhur: Estaré yo y otros miembros supervisando. Estarán bien.

Filen: Vale pues.

Panhur se va, con la idea clara de lo que le ha ocurrido a Suzumi.

Filen: Como te iba contando, Roben, según nuestros últimos informes, tendremos que…

Panhur volvió al castillo, a la habitación de Suzumi, allí estaba Grace, que estaba mirando el armario de Suzumi.

Panhur: Ya se que ha ocurrido.

Grace: Se ha ido!

Panhur: Como lo sabes?

Grace: Se ha llevado mucha ropa, aparte de algunos objetos de su madre.

Panhur: Seguramente haya ido detrás de Spike.

Grace: Del chico?

Panhur: Sí. Debió oírnos ayer. Le dije a Spike que fuese al reino de los elfos, para buscar un arma que le ayude a mejorar. Pero ella debió oírlo también y decidió ir.

Grace: Y ahora que hacemos?

Panhur: Es mejor que nadie más sepa lo que ha ocurrido. Actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Grace: Y como haremos para que nadie se de cuenta.

Panhur: He dicho que estaba con unas conocidas en el monte. Tengo un amigo allí que nos ayudará a hacerles creer que esta allí. Mira haremos lo siguiente.

Mientras tanto, el tren de Spike ya había llegado a su lugar de destino. Y antes de coger el Ferry, pasaría la noche en ese pueblo, Dantes Grek.

Dantes Grek era una colonia que había sido fundada por mineros, los cuales habían tenido el beneplácito de los elfos para realizar sus excavaciones y trabajos en esas tierras, a cambio de venderles en exclusiva el ditritio, un mineral azul que otorgaba grandes poderes a los elementos que se creaban con el.

Pero hacía un tiempo, que la mina no daba tanto como antes, algunos decían que era porque el mineral se estaba agotando, otros porque el mineral había perdido su pureza, y por lo tanto ya no otorgaba las habilidades mágicas que otorgaba al crear armas y artilugios.

En cualquier caso, era un pueblo minero, sin mucho ambiente, sin gente en las calles, y con 4 casas, solo era un sitio de paso al tener el Ferry para el reino de los elfos, el cual era una gran isla unida por Ferrys y otros medios.

Spike se acercó a lo que parecía ser una cantina, dejo sus pertenencias en una mesa, y le pidió al camarero que le pusiera algo de beber, también aprovecho para preguntarle por si hacían comidas, y un lugar donde poder dormir.

Este le dijo que si hacían comidas, y que para lo de dormir, podría ir a la posada del Alegre Jack.

Spike le dio las gracias, y le pidió algo de carne con pasta para comer.

Este fue a avisar a la cocina, momento que aprovecho Spike para ir un momento al baño. Cuando se disponía a salir del baño, oyó algo de alboroto que venía de fuera.

Minero1: Porque no te metes en tus asuntos? A ti que te importa si le cojo esta espada?

Encapuchado: Te estoy diciendo que dejes eso donde esta, no dejaré que se la cojas.

Minero3: Porque no te vas, forastero, no te conviene meterte en líos.

Al oír esto, Spike salió al momento, vio como 5 hombres, que por la pinta debían ser mineros, estaban increpando a otro que estaba tapado con una capucha. Al momento, se dio cuenta de que la espada a la que se referían era la de su padre, que la había dejado al lado de la mochila.

Spike: Ei, vosotros! Ya estáis soltando la espada!

Minero5: Nos lo dices a nosotros?

Spike: Sí. Esa espada es mía. Así que yo que vosotros la dejaría donde estaba.

Minero2: Yo que vosotros dices? Pero quien cojones te crees que eres?! Mejor la cogemos, y de paso nos llevamos todas tus cosas.

Minero3: Si. Pero no sin antes darle una lección al entrometido este.

Coge por el cuello al encapuchado, que patalea sin poder hacer nada.

Spike: Bien. Por lo que veo tendré que daros unas clases de cómo comportaros!

Minero4: JA. Tienes que estar de coña? Tu a nosotros? A donde iras mocoso!

Spike: Esta bien… Empezaré contigo.

Minero4: ¿?

Después de acabar su frase, Spike comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos, como le había enseñado Panhur.

Spike: Pantano sombrío!

Una pantano aparece en el suelo del local, engullendo los cuerpos de los mineros.

Minero5: Pero que es esto…

Minero1: No me puedo mover.

Spike: Y ahora os daré la oportunidad de marcharos sin más daños. Pero antes, quiero que le pidáis disculpas a este chico, y que le paguéis la comida y la bebida.

Todos: Si!!!

Uno de ellos se apresura a dejarle al tabernero bastante dinero y escapan corriendo.

Spike: Estas bien, tío?!

Encapuchado: EE… esto, SI! Gracias!

Spike: No me des las gracias, te las tengo que dar yo a ti. Gracias por no dejar que me cogieran la espada.

Encapuchado: De nada, tío!!

Spike: JEJEJE. Tienes una voz graciosa, pero ahí algo en ti que me suena, no se de que…

Encapuchado: No creO… No nos hemos visto en la VIDA!!

Spike: Será mi mente que me engaña, xDDD. Me gustaría que te sentaras conmigo a acompañarme en esta cena.

Encapuchado: … CLARO!!

Los 2 se sentían y comienzan a comer.

Spike: Yo me llamo Spike, Spike Urasuke! Y tu, como te llamas?

Encapuchado: Bueno, yo me llamo… Misu!

Spike: Misu?! Que nombre tan raro, bueno no importa. A donde vas?

Misu: Bueno… Esto yo… Tenía pensado ir a comprar unas cosas al reino de los elfos en Garindor.

Spike: No me digas!! Yo también tengo pensado ir allí. Podíamos ir juntos no?

Misu: … Si, porque no!

Spike: Bueno voy a la posada de Alegre Jack, esperó que aun tenga habitaciones.

Misu: …

Spike: Vente, seguro que tienen habitaciones para los 2.

Los 2 pusieron rumbo a la posada de Alegre Jack, Spike seguía intrigado con Misu, tenía una forma de hablar rara, además, caminaba como una chica, y no era demasiado alto, pero tenía un olor que lo reconfortaba.

Spike: Esta debe ser. Entremos.

Misu: Si.

Jack: Bienvenidos, que querían los señores?

Spike: Queríamos saber si le quedaban habitaciones libres?

Jack: Bueno esta temporada están viniendo bastantes mineros, porque es temporada alta y el ditritio escasea. Pero creo que me queda una habitación, pero es de matrimonio, así que solo tiene una cama.

Spike: Bueno a mí no me importa compartirla y a ti, Misu?

Misu: Una de… Esto… Bueno…

Spike: Esta bien, nos la quedamos. Pago yo.

Misu: Pero…

Spike: Si no fuera por ti, no tendría la espada de mi padre, es mi manera de pagártelo.

Misu: … Gracias!!

Jack: Aquí tenéis, habitación 24.

Spike: Gracias.

Los 2 fueron a la habitación, era bastante grande, con la gran cama de matrimonio en el fondo.

Spike: Bueno, yo estoy cansado. Yo no se tu, pero me voy a meter en la cama a dormir, seguro que el viaje en el Ferry es largo.

Misu: Sí… Pero donde voy a dormir yo?

Spike: Como que donde? Compartiremos la cama, no?

Misu: Esta bien, supongo. No será tan distinto de … Bueno, esto…

Spike: Tan distinto como que?

Misu: Nada, me confundí, me voy a poner otra ropa.

Spike: Bueno como veas.

Misu se fue al baño mientras Spike se metía en la cama. Misu tardó bastante en salir, por lo que Spike se quedo sopa en un momento. Cuando Misu vio que dormía, salió del baño.

Misu: Es mejor así. Si descubres que en realidad soy yo, me echaras la bronca por haberme escapado.

Misu se tapo lo suficiente, como para que Spike no viera que en realidad era Suzumi, la que estaba durmiendo a su lado, como aquella vez.


	9. La ciudad de Garindor

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Spike se despierta, con un agradable aroma que le recuerda a cuando estaba en el castillo. Se gira y mira a Misu, y una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo.

Spike: Pero que me pasa, esto no es normal… Bueno no importa, iré a darme una ducha, después lo despierto y nos ponemos en marcha.

Y así hizo, se tomo la ducha y despertó a Misu.

Spike: Venga, despierta que el Ferry zarpa dentro de poco.

Misu: Que si, ya voy…

Otra vez, al oír esa voz tan melosa, se sintió raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Misu: Te importaría salir.

Spike: Bueno vale, no sabía que eras tan pudoroso.

Misu: Es que… Tu sal!

Spike: Vale, vale. Te espero abajo, en recepción.

Mientras Spike bajaba, Suzumi apuro para vestirse, buscando la ropa adecuada para que no se notara que era ella.

Misu: Así estará bien.

Se apresuro en bajar, allí estaba el dueño, pero Spike no estaba.

Misu: Disculpe.

Dueño: Sí.

Misu: No estaba por aquí el chico con el que vine anoche?

Dueño: Ah, estaba aquí, pero han venido unos mineros y han salido a fuera.

Misu: Mineros dices… Bueno gracias por todo.

Dueño: A vosotros por venir.

Suzumi sale apresurada para ver que esta pasando, en la calle están los 5 mineros, pero esta vez ahí uno muy grande, una mole de más de 2 metros, con cara de pocos amigos y un pico enorme.

Spike: No seáis pesados. No os llego con lo de ayer?

Minero4: Ahora pagarás la humillación que nos hiciste pasar ayer, nadie se ríe de nosotros. Nuestro amigo Gun, acabará contigo.

Spike: Eso me gustaría verlo.

Gun: Pues lo verás, mocoso.

El tipo levanta su pico y le va a dar a Spike, cuando desde lo lejos, una flecha impacta contra el pico, el cual se cae de la mano de Gun.

Gun: Quien demonios ha sido??

Melphina: He sido yo.

Una chica se acerca, tiene un arco dorado, al igual que su pelo, un cuerpo esbelto y una mirada preciosa, con unos grandes ojos azules.

Spike: …

Melphina: No dejaré que abuséis de los débiles.

Spike: Con lo de débil se referirá a mi? –pensaba-

Gun: No te metas, chica elfa, aquí no pintas nada.

Spike: Eso es verdad. Deja que yo.

Melphina: No permitiré que se hagan injusticias en el mundo. Acabaré con el mal y la oscuridad.

Spike: Esta tía ni si quiera me ha oído…

Gun: Acabaré contigo en un suspiro. Pico atronador!!

Melphina: Ahora verás, Flecha azul!

La flecha de Melphina choca con el pico, pero es destruida, y el pico va hacía ella.

Melphina: Maldición.

Spike: Se veía venir…

Spike se apresura y para el pico con sus manos.

Melphina: Que hacéis, no deberíais ayudarme, soy yo quien debe protegeros por el honor y la justicia.

Spike: Que sí, mujer. Pero a mi no hace falta que me protejas, más bien haría falta que alguien te protegiera a ti.

Melphina: Pero yo os he salvado.

Spike: Por lo de antes, dices, bueno… Supongo que si, por eso voy a salvarte yo ahora.

Gun: Acaso crees que me puedes vencer?? AJJAJA.

Spike: … 

Spike aparta el pico, y aparece de en frente de Gun.

Spike: Solo hay una manera de saber si puedo vencerte, no?

Gun: …

Spike comienza a hacer sellos con sus manos, como los hacía con Panhur.

Melphina: Eso es…

Spike: Suiton… Garuda Sinten! (Bestia de agua)

Un gran oso se forma con el agua, y este golpea a Gun, dándole un gran golpe.

Spike: Aun quieres más??

Gun: No, no. Nos vamos, disculpad.

Minero2: Pero Gun.

Gun: He dicho que nos vamos.

Los 6 escapan. Después Spike se da la vuelta y se dirige a Melphina.

Spike: Bueno, ahora estamos en paz.

Melphina: Interesante técnica, de donde la has aprendido.

Spike: De mi maestro. Ah, si , me llamo Spike.

Melphina: Yo me llamo Melphina, soy una arquera de la orden de la luz, en Garindor.

Spike: Eres de Garindor? Nosotros vamos allí ahora.

Melphina: Sí, yo y… Misu! Ya no me acordaba.

Misu: Estoy aquí.

Suzumi sale de detrás de unos barriles.

Spike: Vaya, así que estabas ahí. Bueno esta es…

Misu: Ya oí ya… HOLa!

Estuvieron charlando un rato mientras desayunaban en el Ferry. Ella les contó que había viajado para aprender el arte del tiro con arco, y que ahora tenía que volver para poder subir de rango en las arqueras de la orden de la luz.

Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a Garindor, entraron por unas grandes puertas de madera con runas élficas, y al pasarlas entraron en la gran ciudad.

Al bajarse del Ferry.

Melphina: Y ahora que haréis?

Spike: Yo tengo que ir a lo profundo del bosque, para encontrar armas.

Melphina: Y tu, Misu?

Misu: YO… Pues esto… También iré con él. Necesito mejores armas.

Melphina: Porque no me acompañáis hasta mi asociación. Si vais hasta las tierras de Izdril será un camino largo y peligroso, yo os guiare hasta allí. Pero antes os enseñare la ciudad.

Spike: Esta bien.

Misu: Sí.

Melphina agarró del brazo a Spike, mientras Suzumi no paraba de observarlos detrás.

Melphina: Mira esto es la plaza mayor, este el ayuntamiento, este…

Estuvieron un buen rato caminando por la ciudad, hasta que llegaron a una especie de escuela.

Melphina: Llegamos. Este es el cuartel de mi asociación, pasad conmigo, será un ratito solo.

Melphina los condujo dentro, eran unos grandes pasillos con columnas doradas, en las que había cuadros de arqueras en grandes batallas. También pasaron por los jardines, donde estaban entrenando las arqueras.

Caminaron un rato, hasta llegar a un gran salón, donde una arquera estaba sentada con un gran tigre blanco a su lado.

Arwen: Por fin has vuelto, Melphina, que tal tu viaje.

Melphina: Bien, mi señora. Creo estar lista para el siguiente nivel.

Arwen: Eso esta bien, pero veo que no vienes sola.

Melphina: Sí, estos son amigos míos, este es Spike y este Misu.

Arwen les hecho un vistazo, al momento se dio cuenta de que Misu no era quien aparentaba ser.

Arwen: Y de donde sois?

Spike: Yo vengo de Siren.

Misu: Yo… De ningún sitio en particular.

Arwen: Entiendo. Y que os trae al reino de los elfos.

Spike: Mi maestro, me dijo que viniera aquí, para encontrar mejores armas.

Arwen: Armas? Quien es tu maestro?

Spike: Mi maestro es Panhur.

Arwen: Panhur… He oído hablar de él. Bueno porque no os quedáis hoy, mañana podéis partir con calma.

Spike: Sería muy de agradecer, el viaje en el Ferry ha estado bien, pero estamos un poco cansados y con sueño.

Misu: … Sí!

Arwen: No se hable más. Melphina os dirá donde podéis dormir.

Spike y Misu: Gracias!


	10. La Asociación de Arqueras

Después de cenar con las arqueras, Spike y Misu fueron acompañados por Melphina hasta sus habitaciones.

Melphina: Aquí es, vosotros 2 dormiréis aquí, en estas literas. Cualquier cosa me llamáis que estoy en la habitación de al lado.

Misu: Claro.

Spike: Pues hasta mañana.

Melphina: Hasta mañana.

Al decir estas palabras, Melphina se acerca y le besa en la mejilla a Spike, cosa que incomoda a Suzumi.

Spike: Y eso a que habrá venido…

Misu: Será que le gustas!!

Spike: No lo digas como si te molestará, tío. Además yo… Bueno no importa!

Misu: El que no importa?

Spike: Nada. Yo dormiré en la de arriba.

Misu: Como quieras.

Los 2 se echan a dormir. Durante esa noche, Spike vuelve a tener aquel sueño, en el cual esta otra vez en su pueblo natal, viendo impotente como su madre y su padre son asesinados por Sephirot y su grupo. Al revivirlo en su sueño se despierta.

Spike: Otra vez… Pensé que ya había superado eso… Iré a dar una vuelta.

Se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido y salió por la puerta de la habitación. Se dedico a pasar por las zonas de tiro con arco, hasta que vio a Arwen, que estaba entrenando con la luz de la luna.

Arwen era una mujer bellísima, con un pelo azulado, unos ojos verdes y una risa que volvía loco a cualquiera. Al acercarse, Arwen se percató de que Spike estaba allí.

Arwen: No hace falta que te escondas, Spike!

Spike: Perdona, no quería molestarte.

Arwen: Si no me molestas. Puedo hablar contigo?

Spike: Faltaría mas.

Spike se sentó en la hierba, mientras Arwen seguía disparando sus flechas.

Arwen: Porque tanto interés en ir a lo profundo del reino de Izdril?

Spike: Porque mi maestro me dijo que sería el mejor sitio para encontrar un arma que mejorara mis habilidades.

Arwen: Eso lo entiendo, pero para que quieres ser más fuerte?

Spike: Ah, eso. Pues… No se lo he contado a nadie aun pero…

Cuando Spike iba a empezar a decirle el porque, Suzumi, que se había despertado porque tenía sed, los había visto y se había acercado a escuchar. De los 2, solo Arwen se dio cuenta.

Spike: Verás, yo en realidad no soy de Siren. Mi madre era de Juren y mi padre era el alcalde de nuestro pueblo, Mozdan. Yo siempre he vivido allí, desde que recuerdo, y todo habría sido así si no hubiera sido por el.

Arwen: Por quien?

Spike: Por Sephirot!

A Arwen le entró un miedo como hacía tiempo no lo sentía, porque ella si había conocido a aquel hombre, y sabía de todo lo que era capaz.

Arwen: Sephirot dices… Y que quería el de un pueblo como el vuestro?!

Spike: Solo se que me quería a mi!

Arwen: A ti!?!?

Spike: Sí. Bueno eso es lo que dijeron. No lo entendía en aquel momento, ni si quiera lo entiendo ahora, pero ellos me quieren para algo, no se muy bien para que. Pero eso no me importa, solo me importa matarlo a él y a aquellos que iban con él.

Arwen: Venganza… Eso no te llevará a ningún lado.

Spike: Posiblemente… Pero ese día fue como si me hubieran matado a mí también. El chico que era su hijo, murió con su pueblo. Yo solo quiero una cosa…

Arwen: Entiendo. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero solo tu puedes decidir cual es tu camino a seguir. Solo te pido que consideres las consecuencias.

Spike: Que consecuencias? Es para lo único que vivó.

Arwen: Pero ahora no tienes gente a tu alrededor que te quiera?

Spike: … Bueno… Pero aun así yo…

Arwen echa un vistazo al lugar donde se encuentra Suzumi, la cual se va triste para su habitación.

Misu: Así que es eso, sabía que algo le había pasado, porque nunca hablaba de su familia o de su pueblo, pero yo no sabía que…

Entre tanto, en el jardín.

Arwen: Así que nadie te hará cambiar de opinión, por lo que veo.

Spike: Pues… No!

Arwen: Y que habilidades tienes?

Spike: Luchando?

Arwen: Claro.

Spike: Pues como decía mi maestro, de cierta manera yo tengo la habilidad de aprender las técnicas de los demás, por lo que me es fácil emplear multitud de ataques y técnicas, según el momento.

Arwen: Lo que quieres decir es que copias las técnicas de tus rivales.

Spike: Algo parecido

Arwen: Creo que se a lo que te refieres. Y que tipo de técnicas conoces hasta ahora?

Spike: Pues mi maestro, Panhur, me enseño todo lo que sabía de las técnicas y estilos de combate ninja.

Arwen: Es que tu maestro es un Fergar?

Spike: Si, eso mismo.

Arwen: Entiendo.

Mientras Spike le explicaba algunas técnicas que conocía, ella pensaba en que los Fergar no le enseñan sus técnicas a cualquiera, y mucho menos a los humanos, por lo que Spike debía ser muy especial.

Spike: Y con esta puedo hacer que el agua…

Arwen: Escúchame, no quería cortarte, pero quiero darte un regalo.

Spike: Regalo?

Arwen: Sí. Mejor dicho, te haré 2 regalos. El primero será este arco blanco.

Arwen le enseña el arco, uno largo con la cuerda de color dorado, y el resto en blanco con runas élficas.

Spike: Ala, que bonito! Muchas gracias!

Arwen: Espera, aun no te he dado mi otro regalo. Ahora, hasta que se haga de día, te enseñare los ataque con arco que conozco, te ayudarán en el futuro, ya que a ti, por lo que dices, es muy fácil enseñártelos.

Spike: De verás???

Arwen: Sí. Mira te empezaré enseñando este ataque, se llama Flecha Centella, consiste en…

Durante toda la madrugada, y parte de la mañana, Arwen le estuvo enseñando todos los ataques que conocía.

Arwen: Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que te ayude en tu cruzada.

Spike: Muchas… ufff… Gracias!

Cada uno volvió a su habitación, cuando Spike llegó a la suya, se iba a echar en la cama. Y en el momento justo que se iba a quedar dormido, sonó la trompeta indicando que comenzaban las clases. Así que ya no pudo dormir.

Misu: Buenos días, Spike… Spike, y esa cara??

Spike: Digamos que he estado ocupado…

Melphina entra por la puerta.

Melphina: Buenos días!! Veniros a las clases, después os acompañare para indicaros por donde tenéis que ir.

Misu: Vale!

Spike: … ZzzZZ…

Misu: Spike, vamos!!

Spike: Que sí, ya voy zZZZ…

Acompañados por Melphina en todo momento, asistieron a las clases tanto teóricas, como prácticas que impartían en la escuela. Mientras Melphina no paraba de hablar, Suzumi estaba mirando malhumorada como no soltaba a Spike, el cual se quedaba dormido en las esquinas.

Al llegar el medio día, asistieron a la clase que impartían en una de los jardines de tiro.

Profesora: Bueno, pues ahora quiero que utilicéis vuestro poder, creéis una flecha tipo hielo y la lancéis contra ese objetivo.

Alumnas: Si.

Melphina: Si. Esta clase me encanta, pero me cuesta mucho mantener una flecha mágica en las manos, son muy inestables.

Misu: Ah si? Nunca he visto una. En mi cas…digo en mi caSA, nunca las vi.

Melphina: Es lógico, solo a unos pocos, a parte de los elfos, se les enseñan estas técnicas. Veréis que me sale.

Melphina formó con sus manos la flecha, no sin bastante esfuerzo, y trato de lanzarla gritando.

Melphina: Flecha de HIELO!

Al igual que ella, todas lanzan sus flechas, pero unas se pierden por el camino, otras no dan en el blanco, solo la de Melphina y 4 más dan en el blanco, un blanco que esta a 100 metros.

Profesora: Muy bien, Melphina, y vosotras también.

Arwen: Si, chicas, muy bien. Se ve que tenéis talento. El resto no os desaniméis, con práctica lo conseguiréis.

Alumnas: Si, Gracias, señora!

Arwen: Que tal el día, chicos?

Misu: … Bien.

Spike: … ZZZZzzz…

Arwen: Ya suponía que estarías cansado, Spike.

Melphina: …

Arwen: No pongas esa cara, mujer. Estuvimos entrenando ayer por la noche, y es mejor que tu.

Melphina: Mejor que yo? JA! Perdonadme que lo dude, yo llevo varios años entrenando, y me estáis diciendo que él, siendo un humano y con unas pocas horas de entrenamiento, esta a mi nivel?

Arwen: No, mujer.

Melphina: Ah, vale.

Arwen: Estoy diciendo que es mejor que tu, es que no me escuchas!

Melphina: Yo podría destruir aquel blanco con una flecha de hielo y darle al blanco.

Arwen: Spike también podría.

Melphina: No me lo creo.

Arwen: Entonces hagamos una cosa. Si Spike te supera en la prueba que os voy a poner, irás con ellos al reino de Izdril.

Melphina: Vale, y si gano yo?

Arwen: Te daré lo que más ansias, el título de arquera de la justicia!

Melphina: En serio?

Profesora: Pero Arwen, mi señora, eso sería…

Arwen: Queda dicho, aceptas?

Melphina: Claro.

Arwen: Seguidme.

Todas las alumnas, la profesora, Melphina, Spike y Suzumi siguen a Arwen hasta un claro inmenso, en el cual se para.

Arwen: Bien, para saber si una arquera es digna de poseer el rango de arquera de la justicia, antes debe pasar por unas pruebas, esta es una, consiste en destruir al demonio que saldrá por aquel portal.

Profesora: Pero Arwen, aun no están listos…

Arwen: Si pasa algo, yo me encargaré. Estas conforme, Melphina?

Melphina: Sí.

Arwen: Y tu, Spike?

Spike: … Zzzzz… Como dices?

Arwen: El también. Entonces, empieza tu Melphina!

Melphina: Si.

El portal se abre, y sale un dragón zombi, uno muy grande y fiero que se dirige a por Melphina.

Arwen: A que esperas, acaba con él!!

Melphina: Sí.

Melphina: FLECHA DE HIELO!!

La flecha golpea al dragón, pero no le hace daño. El dragón se lanza como un loco por Melphina, le da un golpe con su ala y la sobrevuela, hasta que de su boca sale una luz morada.

Profesora: Eso es…

Arwen: Un hálito! Melphina, rápido, escapa.

Melphina: No puedo.

El dragón esta casi listo para lanzar su ataque, al ver la situación, Suzumi trata de despertar a Spike.

Misu: Despierta, mono, no ves que Melphina tiene problemas?

Spike: Que dices de Melphina… MELPHINA!!

Spike se levanta rápido y va corriendo hacía ella.

Arwen: Espera Spike, no puedes parar ese ataque tu solo.

Spike: No me importa.

Melphina: Spike!!

Spike se pone en la trayectoria del dragón, este lo mira y le lanza el hálito, y en ese momento, Spike concentra toda su energía y recuerda las palabras de Arwen. "Para_ disparar tus flechas con mayor energía, debes hacerlo desde el corazón, desde ahí reside el auténtico poder de las flechas."_

Spike se concentra y deja salir su energía, pone su mano derecha en el aire, y con la otro sujeta el arco que le regalo Arwen.

Spike: … FLECHA DE LUZ!!

Una gran flecha blanca, sale disparada del arco de Spike, dando en el hálito del dragón, atravesando este mismo y impactando de lleno en el dragón. El cual acaba siendo destruido por el poder de la flecha.

Arwen: Sabía que él tenía el poder suficiente.

Spike: … Ufff. … ufff…

Debido al enorme gasto de energía, Spike se cae al suelo.

Misu: Spike!!


	11. Kirara la loba

Después del combate con el dragón, Spike estuvo varias horas en observación, descansando debido al enorme gasto de energía.

Misu: Se encuentra bien ya.

Enfermera: En principio esta fuera de peligro, no debería luchar durante unos días.

Misu: Vale.

Enfermera: Podéis pasar si queréis!

Suzumi, Melphina y Arwen entraron en la habitación, en la cual, Spike dormía tranquilo. Se sentaron alrededor de la cama, y Arwen fue la primera que habló.

Arwen: Vuestro amigo esconde varias sorpresas, por lo que se ve.

Melphina: Todo fue culpa mía! Si hubiese sido capaz de derrotarlo, no se hubiera arriesgado por mí…

Arwen: Con esto has demostrado no estar aun preparada. Por eso quiero que los acompañes.

Melphina: Esta bien, lo haré. Y tu Misu, no dices nada?

Misu: Que??

Mientras ellas hablaban, Suzumi le había agarrado la mano y lo estaba mirando, recordando la vez que la había salvado a ella, y el mismo día en el que se habían conocido.

Arwen: jejeje! Bueno, yo tengo que volver a mis funciones, solo quiero desearos buen viaje, y que tengáis mucho cuidado con Izdril.

Misu: Y eso?

Arwen: El Rey ha cambiado mucho, no se sabe muy bien el porque, pero ahora es muy hostil, y no suelen dejar entrar forasteros, por eso creo que deberíais quedaros unos días más.

Spike: … No.

Spike le agarra la capa con su mano izquierda.

Spike: Partiremos ahora mismo, no puedo perder tiempo.

Melphina: Pero deberías descansar. Ni siquiera las arqueras más experimentadas, pueden lanzar esas flechas sin agotarse.

Spike: Lo se. Pero no puedo perder tiempo, debo volver cuanto antes. Ella debe estar preocupada.

Melphina: Ella?

Spike: Sí.

Melphina: Quien es, tu novia?

Spike: Bueno… Pues… No sé…

Suzumi no pudo evitar ponerse colorada, ya que no sabía que Spike estaba pensando en ella.

Arwen: Ocurre algo malo, Misu? Te veo nervioso.

Misu: A mi?? QUE va NADA!!

Spike se levanta y se va al baño a cambiarse. Al rato sale y los 3 se disponen a irse.

Arwen: Recordad esto, nada es lo que parece a simple vista. Suerte y espero volver a veros.

Todos: Adiós!

Emprenden el camino hacía los bosques del Rey Izdril, Melphina va delante, con semblante serio, pensando en que debe hacerse más fuerte. Spike va detrás, bastante cansado aún, y Suzumi lo sigue, sin poder evitar recordar las palabras que había dicho en la enfermería.

Estuvieron caminando varias horas, hasta que decidieron parar para comer algo.

Spike: Melphina, no sabes nada de ese Rey, el tal Izdril?

Melphina: Solo se que fue un gran guerrero que lucho en las guerras antiguas, dicen que era muy rápido y capaz de matar a varios hombres de un solo movimiento de su espada, Endurriel, un gran arma de enorme poder.

Spike: Entiendo. Pero no se porque dijo eso Arwen!

Melphina: Porque, hace un tiempo, se ha vuelto agresivo y ha atacado a varios pueblos colindantes. Por eso lo ha dicho, pero nadie sabe muy bien porque es.

Misu: Que raro no?

Melphina: La verdad es que sí.

Misu: Que ha sido ese ruido?

Desde unos arbustos se oyen ruidos de pelea, y animales gruñendo.

Misu: Que ocurre ahí?

Spike: Voy a mirar.

Misu: Espera tu aun…

Spike hecha a correr, al pasar los arbustos sigue corriendo guiado por el ruido, hasta que llega a un barranco, en el cual hay varios tigres marrones, unos 8, cerrándole el camino a un lobo, uno pequeñito, de color azul, que tiene una para herida y que detrás tiene la pared del barranco.

Por raro que parezca, Spike logra entender lo que están hablando.

Tigre1: Escucha, Kirara, danos lo que has robado y te mataremos rápido.

Kirara: Jamás, no pienso daros la piedra, no os pertenece.

Tigre4: En ese caso, tendrás que morir, loba.

Kirara: …

Tigre5: Yo me encargó… Aliento negro!!

Una densa niebla negra, sale de la boca del tigre en dirección de la loba, la cual no puede esquivarlo. Antes de que esta llegue, Spike se tira por el barranco abajo, y la para.

Spike: Doton… Dajon Sukittu no jutsu! (Muro de Barro)

Kirara: Y tu quien eres? No necesito tu ayuda?

Spike: Ya veo que no… AJAJAJ!

Desde lo alto del barranco.

Misu: Spike estas bien, sal de ahí, aun no estas bien.

Spike: No importa.

Tigre2: Ei, chico humano, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

Spike: Pues gracias, pero no quiero irme 8 para 1, y aun por encima malherida… No me parece justo.

Tigre3: Se ve que no le tienes aprecio a la vida.

Spike: JA!

Tigre8: Entonces te mataremos a ti primero!!

Los 8 comienzan a correr para atacar a Spike.

Kirara: Escucha, humano. Te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero lárgate, yo me encargaré.

Spike: Si se que podrías con ellos, pero con esa pata malo, yo me encargaré.

Misu: Spike!!

Spike: Katon… Ryuganjin no jutsu.(Dragón de fuego)

Un gran dragón de fuego surge delante de los tigres, atacándolos y dejándolos malheridos.

Spike: Y ahora marchaos, si no queréis morir!!

Los tigres huyen corriendo a duras penas.

Spike: Bueno esto ya esta… Menos mal que no eran muy fuertes… No me hizo falta utilizar toda mi fuerza para esa técnica…

Spike se cae de culo, cansado.

Misu: Estas bien, Spike?!

Melphina: Spike!

Spike: Si estoy bien.

Kirara: Gracias humano, pero ahora debo seguir mi camino, me perseguirán hasta que les diga donde esta el collar.

Spike: Collar dices? Bueno pero por un tiempo te dejarán en paz. Además, no puedes caminar.

Kirara: Claro que puedo.

Spike: Mira como no.

Spike le agarra la pata malherida, y ella se cae.

Kirara: Pero que haces, estúpido humano.

Spike: Así no puedes ir a ningún lado, vendrás con nosotros, después si quieres, cuando tengas bien la pata, te puedes ir.

Kirara: … Supongo que podría ir un tiempo. Pero no significa nada, yo no trato con humanos.

Spike: Claro, claro

Spike la coge con sus manos, la pone de tal manera que ella quede sujeta en su espalda, y reanudan el viaje.

Kirara: Os puedo preguntar una cosa?

Spike: Claro.

Kirara: A donde se supone que vais?

Spike: Al reino del Rey Izdril!

Kirara: Estáis locos? Izdril ejecuta a los forasteros, ya nadie entra en sus dominios.

Misu: Eso es cierto?

Spike: Aun sabiendo eso, pienso ir. Panhur me dijo que fuera porque allí me haría más fuerte, y eso haré!

Kirara: Panhur?

Spike: Es mi maestro, el me enseño esas técnicas ninja que vistes antes.

Kirara: Entonces tu maestro es un Fergar?

Spike: Exacto! Aun siendo tan pequeñita, se ve que sabes un montón.

Kirara: A quien llamas pequeñita, humano!!

Spike: Bueno no te enfades, no te muevas tanto, que aun vas a caer.

Melphina: Bueno, ya llegamos a las puertas.

El bosque se tornaba más sombrío, con árboles que atravesaban el cielo, y unas puertas hechas de ramas y hojas.

Melphina: Ahora haber como hacemos para pasar.

Spike: Fácil!

Misu: …

Spike comenzó a hacer sus sellos.

Spike: Katon… Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Aliento de Fuego)

El aliento de fuego de Spike, destruye las plantas de los alrededores, abriendo la puerta.

Misu: Ala!

Spike: Vamos.

Los 4 entran en el reino, el cual parece muerto, no se oyen ruidos de pájaros, ni animales, ni el aire al pasar por las ramas, nada.

Melphina: Que miedo!

Misu: La verdad es que asusta un poco.

Spike: Interesante.

Kirara: …

Caminan durante un rato largo, hasta que una voz los para.

Voz: Ei, intrusos, quedaos donde estáis sin resistencia.

Melphina: Venimos en son de paz, soy de la asociación de arqueras, de Arwen.

Voz: Aun así, quedaos donde estáis, seréis llevados ante el rey.

Misu: Spike…

Spike: Tranquila, es mejor así. Según lo que nos diga el rey, ya veremos como hacemos.

Una patrulla de elfos, los apresa y los conduce hasta lo profundo del bosque, donde esta el gran rey elfo.


	12. El Rey Izdril y la noche de la ejecución

Después de ser apresados, fueron conducidos por la gran ciudad del profundo bosque. Las caras de la gente vislumbraban tristeza y sufrimiento, lo que entristecía mucho a Suzumi. Spike los miraba, y sus caras le recordaban a la suya cuando ocurrió todo lo de sus padres y su pueblo.

Fueron llevados por la calle principal, entre los enormes árboles hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada al castillo del gran rey. Subieron un rato por unas escaleras en forma de caracol, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un salón enorme, sin paredes, solo rodeado por los árboles.

Allí, sentado en su trono, estaba el gran rey, ojos fríos, pelo blanco, bastante siniestro, a su lado, su esposa, la reina, una preciosa elfa de piel blanca como la nieve, melena rubia y mirada triste.

Soldado: Estos son los intrusos.

Izdril: Gracias. Se puede saber porque habéis venido hasta aquí? Cuales son vuestros asuntos?

Melphina se adelantó y le habló primero.

Melphina: Perdónenos, señor rey. Venimos en son de paz, yo pertenezco a la Asociación de Arqueras.

Izdril: La de Arwen?

Melphina: Si, mi señor. Estos humanos, querían venir al reino.

Izdril y su esposa les echan un vistazo, pero Izdril se queda mirando para Spike, muy pensativo.

Izdril: De donde sois?

Melphina: Vienen de…

Izdril: CALLATE!! Se lo he preguntado a ellos!

Spike: Somos de Siren.

Izdril: Y que buscáis tan lejos de vuestra casa?

Spike: Mi maestro me dijo que viniera a estas tierras para conseguir grandes armas.

Izdril: Armas?

Spike: Sí. Me dijo que aquí las encontraría y podría aumentar mis habilidades.

Izdril: Quien te ha dicho tal cosa?

Spike: Mi maestro se llama Panhur.

Izdril: Panhur dices… Eso lo cambia todo. GUARDIAS!!

Guardias: Si, mi rey!

Izdril: Lleváoslos a las mazmorras. Mañana por la noche serán ejecutados!

Melphina: Pero gran rey!!

Izdril: Aquí no pintáis nada, seréis castigados con la vida por penetrar en estos bosques.

Spike, mientras oía la conversación, en su mente resonaban los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento de sus padres y su pueblo, la cara de Sephirot le venía una y otra vez, apretó fuerte el puño y dijo.

Spike: Yo… Yo… No puedo morir aquí, no ahora, no todavía!

La reina: Pero tu…

Spike rompió las ataduras y saco la espada de su padre.

Spike: NO PUEDO!!

La reina: Baja tu espada, no cometas locuras…

Izdril: Déjalo, Yuffa.

Yuffa: Mi rey!

Izdril: Si quieres sobrevivir, tendrás que matarme.

Spike: En ese caso…

Spike comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos.

Izdril: Eso es…

Spike: Futon… Sairen no jutsu! (Viento cortante)

Con su espada, Spike manda un viento que corta todo a su paso.

Izdril: No esta mal, pero aun le falta práctica.-piensa el rey, mientras desenvaina su espada.

Yuffa: No lo hagas, Izdril. Es solo un crío.

Izdril: Jajá jajá! Emerge de la tierra, Endurriel!!

La espada del rey se transforma en otra similar, pero de color verde, que emite un humo negro como la noche. Con poner su espada en medio, para el ataque de Spike. Cuando Spike, se va a lanzar contra el rey, este le aparece detrás.

Izdril: Todavía te quedan 1.000 años para poder igualarme.

Spike: Como??

Spike se cae al suelo, con varias heridas de la espada del rey.

Izdril: Ni siquiera he tenido que utilizar el shikai contigo. No tienes poder.

Spike: …

Kirara: Spike!!

Kirara, que hasta ese momento había estado en su forma normal, la de un lobo pequeñito, como si de un cachorro se tratara. Creció en un momento para convertirse en un lobo enorme, de color negro, con una marca blanca en la frente.

Izdril: Como??

Kirara: Aliento congelante!!

El aliento de Kirara congela al rey y a los guardias.

Kirara: Te sacaré de aquí.

Spike: Espera… y ellos.

Cuando se gira para recogerlos, el rey rompe el hielo y se pone en medio.

Kirara: Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlos.

Spike: Espera…

Kirara sube a Spike a la espalda, y escapan saltando por los árboles a una velocidad terrible.

Izdril: Han tenido suerte. La próxima vez que lo vea lo mataré. En cuanto a vosotros, seréis encarcelados y ejecutados mañana.

Suzumi y Melphina fueron llevadas a los calabozos.

A la mañana siguiente, Spike aun estaba malherido de los cortes de Endurriel, y Kirara no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Kirara: Estas muy grave, tengo que llevarte para que te vea un médico.

Spike: Te lo agradezco… Pero no pienso abandonarlos.

Kirara: No ves que no puedes rescatarlos? El rey te matará si te enfrentas con él de nuevo.

Spike: Lo sé. Pero tiene que haber alguna manera.

Kirara: Pero sabes que es inútil. Con tus poderes y habilidades de ahora morirás. No dijiste que no podías morir, todavía?

Spike: Lo sé. Pero vivir sabiendo que los abandone, no podría soportarlo, no otra vez.

Kirara: Otra vez? A que te refieres?

Spike: Supongo que no tengo porque escondértelo. Yo vivía en un pueblecito pesquero, pero un día aparecieron unos hombres, uno dijo que se llamaba Sephirot.

Kirara: Sephirot has dicho??

Spike: Sí. El mato a mis padres y destruyo mi pueblo. Aquella vez no pude hacer nada. Por eso no dejaré que vuelva pasar.

Kirara: Aún así…

Yuffa: Yo os puedo ayudar!

Kirara: La reina elfa!

Spike: Que quieres?!

Yuffa: Necesito ayudaros. Mi rey ha cambiado mucho desde la visita de aquellos hombres.

Spike: Visita?

Yuffa: Sí. Un tipo con el pelo blanco y un hechicero. Desde que vinieron, mi marido cambio. Se volvió agresivo y esquivo. Si os ayudo, evitaré que siga produciendo más daños injustificados.

Spike: Entiendo.

Durante un rato, la reina les contó lo que venía pasando, las injusticias que había estado cometiendo en el reino.

Yuffa: Por eso os ayudaré a rescatar a vuestras amigas?

Spike: Dirás amigo y amiga!!

Yuffa: Como? Sí son las 2 chicas, la elfa y la humana con el pelo rojo.

Entonces a Spike le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Spike: Has dicho chica con el pelo rojo?

Yuffa: No me digas que has viajado con ella, sin saber que era una chica.

En su cabeza, se sucedieron las imágenes de todo lo que había vivido con ella, y ahora algunas cosas tenían sentido. Pero en ese momento, al darse cuenta de que tenían a Suzumi, su indecisión y miedo se convirtieron en determinación y furia.

Spike: En ese caso. Te pido por favor que me digas donde están para sacarlas!

Kirara: Es una locura…

Spike: Si no quieres no vengas. Iré solo!

Kirara le da con una pata en la cabeza.

Kirara: No seas estúpido. Tu solo no puedes. Además, aun te debo una, no?

Spike: Esta bien. Reina, dinos como entrar.

Yuffa: Bien. Podéis ir por este pasadizo que…

Entre tanto, en las celdas, las chicas se estaban despertando. La primera fue Melphina, que cuando se despertó, vio como Misu era en realidad una chica.

Melphina: Así que no eres un chico, Misu?

Misu: EEE… Esto… No… Me llamó Suzumi, soy la princesa del reino de Siren!

Melphina: La princesa?! Y que haces aquí?

Suzumi: Bueno, verás… Yo tenía que venir.

Melphina: Pero el no lo sabe?

Suzumi: Quien, Spike? No… El no se ha dado cuenta. Creé que soy un tío que le ayudó en un pueblo.

Melphina: Pero si los 2 sois de Siren, porque has venido de incógnito?

Suzumi: Porque Spike no me dejaría venir con él. Así que tuve que tomar esta identidad para no levantar sospechas.

Melphina: Que cosas tan raras hacéis… xDD. Aunque eso ahora es lo de menos, ya que a la noche nos matarán.

Suzumi: …

Suzumi la miraba, y después miró por la ventana, en el fondo de su corazón le daba igual morir, solo quería que Spike estuviera bien y a salvo. La idea de que el pudiera sacarla de allí le rondaba la cabeza, pero se resignaba a pensar que el no vendría. Sobretodo después de lo que había dicho el día anterior.

Sin que nada ocurriera, se hizo de noche. Y las 2 fueron llevadas al altar de la ejecución, allí estaba la Reina Yuffa y el Rey Izdril, varios elfos congregados. La luna iluminaba el acontecimiento. Entre la gente, estaba Spike vestido con una capa, esperando el mejor momento para salir y sacarlas de allí.

Kirara, estaba en lo más alto de los árboles, esperando también para poder saltar y acabar con esto.

Uno de los sacerdotes se levantó, y empezó a conjurar en elfo. Básicamente lo que decía era que los intrusos recibirían el castigo apropiado, y que era la hora de derramar sangre.

El verdugo, se acercó a Suzumi primero, sacó su gran espada y la puso encima de la cabeza de Suzumi.


	13. El demonio Interior

Suzumi se quedo mirando al gentío allí reunido, en su cabeza le venían imágenes de las cosas que había vivido hasta aquel día, cuando se enteró de que su madre se volvía a casar, de que tendría un nuevo hermano. El día que llego Panhur.

Pero sobretodo recordaba el día que conoció a Spike, y todo lo que paso desde aquel día. En ese momento unas lágrimas recorrieron su cara. El verdugo alzo al máximo la espada, esperando confirmación para ejecutarla.

El rey le hizo un gesto con la mano y el verdugo se dispuso a matarla. Fue en ese preciso instante, cuando una flecha de color blanco le dio en las manos, y le tiro la espada. La gente se apartó y todos pudieron ver como Spike sujetaba el arco que le había regalado Arwen.

Izdril: Así que has venido, acabad con él, y matadlas de una vez!!

Soldados: Entendido, señor!

Mientras un gran número de soldados se dirigía hacía Spike, otros 4 cogían a las chicas para ejecutar la orden, pero Kirara estaba atenta y los aparto con su cola.

Spike: Escúchame Kirara, no dejes que les hagan nada, me oyes?

Kirara: Si!!

Soldado: Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo.

Spike: Tu crees??

Acto seguido, comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos como solía hacer.

Spike: Ninpo… Sojen jiron no jutsu (Técnica del camino helado)

Un gran camino de hielo se extendió por donde estaban los soldados, congelándolos a todos. Sin embargo, a Spike todavía le costaba mantenerse en pie.

Izdril: Esta visto que lo tengo que hacer yo todo.

Izdril empleó un movimiento instantáneo para ponerse a la altura de Spike, cuando este se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Izdril: Emerge de la Tierra, Endurriel!!

Yuffa: Izdril no lo hagas!!

Izdril: Hasta aquí has llegado, chico.

La espada del rey, atraviesa el cuerpo de Spike, haciendo que salgan unas barras de tierra del suelo, que lo empalan dejándolo casi muerto e inmovilizado.

Izdril: Y ahora me encargare de vosotras.

Melphina: Spike!!

Suzumi: SPIKE!!

Kirara: Ya le dije que sería un suicidio, ahora tendré que encargarme yo, no os mováis.

Melphina: Kirara!

Kirara se lanza contra el rey, el cual se queda mirándola.

Izdril: Aparta, mascota.

El rey eleva su mano derecha, apuntando con un dedo el cielo, y pronuncia unas palabras que hacen que un rayo caiga en su dedo.

Izdril: Adiós. Cold do Bolt!

El rayo que le cayo en el dedo, es ahora disparado por este mismo dándole a Kirara, y dejándola muy herida en el suelo.

Acto seguido, eleva su mano derecha abierta, apuntando a las chicas.

Melphina: Suzumi!! Muévete, tenemos que movernos.

Suzumi: …

Izdril: Corriente definitiva!

Una enorme cantidad de energía es lanzada, siendo tan grande, que es imposible escapar.

Melphina aun trata de sacar a Suzumi, mientras esta, esta paralizada, apretando su puño. Es en ese instante cuando grita.

Melphina: Muévete!!

Suzumi: … SPIKE!!

Spike todavía respira, la mira, pero no tiene fuerzas casi ni para respirar, es entonces cuando se queda mirando la luna llena, y aparece una sensación de que el tiempo no se mueve. En ese momento empieza a recordar.

Panhur: Escúchame. Tú eres diferente a los demás.

Spike: Ya lo se. Me lo has dicho muchas veces.

Panhur: Si, pero ni siquiera tu te puedes imaginar hasta que punto, solo quiero que el día que descubras que es, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

Spike: A que te refieres?

Panhur: Puedo enseñarte muchas técnicas, puedes aprenderlas también… Pero tú enorme poder solo lo puedes sacar tu. El día que lo hagas, tu mundo y tu entendimiento cambiarán por completo.

Al mirar la luna, al ver como no puede hacer nada, su corazón da un vuelco, y la imagen de Sephirot matando a sus padres le vuelve a la cabeza.

Cuando parece que nada podrá evitar que el ataque del rey, una figura se pone en medio.

El humo se levanta y nadie sabe lo que ha pasado.

Suzumi abre los ojos, y ve como el que ha parado el tremendo ataque del rey no es otro que Spike.

Suzumi: Spike!! Estas vivo, gracias por…

Pero algo hace que Suzumi se asuste, el pelo de Spike es ahora blanco, sus ojos son amarillos, y en cu cara se ven símbolos tribales, que no se sabe que dicen.

Izdril: Vaya todavía tenías poder para moverte y parar mi ataque? Es encomiable, pero inútil.

El rey vuelve a levantar su mano para realizar de nuevo su ataque, pero al intentar levantarla, Spike aparece enfrente suya.

Izdril: Cuando has…

Spike: …

Spike le golpea el abdomen, lanzándolo varios metros, hasta que este choca con una pared.

Izdril: Que ocurre, de donde sacas este poder!!

Spike: Sal de la sombra, Ragna!

Una katana tan larga como él, aparece en su mano derecha, desprendiendo un humo negro.

Izdril: Quien demonios eres tu?

Spike: …

Spike levanta su mano derecha abierta, haciendo lo mismo que el rey antes de lanzar su ataque.

Spike: Corriente definitiva!!

Un ataque igualito que el del rey sale de la mano de Spike, golpeándole al rey. Al disiparse el humo, este aparece malherido, con un brazo roto y sangrando por todos lados.

Spike enfunda su espada, y se pone en posición de ataque. Al ver esto, Suzumi se horroriza, al pensar que Spike sea capaz de eso.

Sale corriendo para pararlo.

La reina Yuffa se pone en medio. Cuando Spike esta a punto de lanzar su ataque, Suzumi lo abraza por detrás y lo para. Este la mira con sus ojos llenos de ira y sed de sangre, pero al hacerlo, se empieza a relajar y calmar, hasta el punto de que sus ojos se vuelven de su color normal, su pelo otra vez negro, y en su cara desaparecen esos símbolos extraños.

El rey se levanta y aparta a su reina, se pone delante de Spike, el cual como puede eleva su espada y en ese momento…

Izdril: Gracias, chico. Por haber vencido al espíritu maligno que me poseía.

Yuffa: Izdril?

Izdril: Mi reina, ya vuelvo a ser yo.

Los 2 se abrazan, y el rey después de pedirles a sus médicos que los curen les explica que era lo que había pasado.

Izdril: Entonces apareció aquel hechicero, con el guerrero del pelo blanco, y me maldijeron con esto, he presenciado las atrocidades que he hecho, pero no he podido hacer nada, pero gracias a vosotros, puedo enmendar mis errores.

Spike: No ha sido nada.

Suzumi: Sí.

Izdril: Descansad esta noche, mañana si queréis podéis partir.

Todos: Gracias!!

Esa noche, el rey le pidió a Spike si podían hablar un momento.

Izdril: Escucha, seguramente tu maestro, Panhur ya sabía que tipo de poder escondías, y creyó que podrías ayudarnos.

Spike: Pero me podía haber dicho algo…

Izdril: Pero hubiese sentido miedo, tu poder es enorme pero peligroso, ya has visto en lo que te vuelve.

Spike: Si, en un demonio.

Izdril: Eres un medio demonio, por lo que puedes controlarlo, pero debes tener cuidado de que no te controle el a ti.

Spike: Entonces Panhur no me envió aquí para encontrar armas nuevas?

Izdril: Y no lo has hecho!

Spike: Como?

Izdril: Has invocado tu zanpakutoh!

Spike: Zan...pa…kuque?

Izdril: Son conocidas como espadas mata almas, siempre que la quieras utilizar, debes invocarla, para poder sacar todo su poder.

Spike: Creo recordar algo, sí.

Izdril: Ahora volved y dadle las gracias a Panhur.

Spike: Lo haremos.

Spike se vuelve a su habitación a descansar, mientras el rey se queda en lo alto del balcón. Su reina se acerca.

Yuffa: Así que Panhur lo envió por eso.

Izdril: Seguramente, pero que un demonio como él pueda emplear una zanpakutoh…

Yuffa: Crees que tiene algo que ver con el ejército de los Arrancar?

Izdril: Seguramente, pero no sabía que Sephirot les estaba ayudando…

Yuffa: El chico esta en medio sin saber porque?

Izdril: Es triste pero es la verdad. Su camino, su destino, es el más doloroso y peligroso de todos, solo espero que pueda elegir la mejor opción.


End file.
